Cross My Heart
by Azmarsonic
Summary: 'Beauty isn't a talent. To me it's just burden' Little Victoria made a promise with a stranger who helped her when she was lost. Now older, her mysterious savior has come back to return his side of the promise and an offer she just can't refuse.  The beauty of dance.  And so opens up a thrilling, addicting world.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Cats or any of its characters**

xXxXxXxXxXx

I stared down at the small bundle of snow white joy in my paws.

My daughter. She was _my_ daughter. And she was beautiful. Crisp white fur with not a single blemish of colour, a tiny pink nose that couldn't seem to sit still and, when she finally opened them, crystal blue eyes, so bright they looked like stars. Just like her mother.

The thought brought tears into my eyes, and for once I didn't stop them. My beautiful mate. She had been my life and soul. Her smile, her laugh, her kindness, her temper, all of it had been my life and now she was gone. And all that was left was my daughter, the very kitten she had given her life to, so that she could live in this world instead of her.

Tears dripped down my cheeks in heavy drops and I sobbed into the white fluff, leaking out my despair and sorrow. Why her? Every other Queen gave birth without trouble. Yet mine hadn't. She had struggled throughout the entire birth. Jellylorum had told me her body wasn't ready for it, that she was too weak, and yet she had lived through the birth and had seen her kit. However the small kitten arrived still and silent. The sight of my daughter was almost surreal as I watched my mate give a sad smile to our little girl, eyes weary and tear streaked, and took the unmoving bundle from Jelly's arms.

_"Victoria"_ I remembered the way she had breathed it, almost as if breathing life into the kit. And then suddenly the white form was mewling, begging for her mother's milk. My heart almost broke with happiness at the sight.

I thought everything would be alright.

However as the days progressed my mate's strength lessened. She became weak and easily tired and before I knew it, she couldn't even find the energy to breath anymore.

I woke out of my sad reverie as I felt the gentlest of touches against my cheek. I glanced down at my little Victoria to see her tiny paw resting against my face, almost as if she was brushing away my tears. Her wide eyes looked at me, questioning and curious. I gave a choked laugh, reaching up to hold the little paw in my own large one and nuzzled it. The tears that escaped this time were tears of joy.

My mate would not want me to live in sorrow. And to prove it she had given me the most beautiful daughter I could ever ask for. And Victoria soon turned into my sole pillar of my life.

As the weeks progressed Victoria's fur grew short and fluffy, always sticking out in odd directions making her look like a puff ball. The sight always brought a smile to my face. She was a quick learner, curious and eager to know and discover the ways of the world. However to say she caused me hardly any trouble would be an understatement, but apart from those moments she was perfect. As I slowly introduced her to the yard all those who met her fell in love immediately. She soon became another pride and joy of the clan, especially to me and my father, Old Deuteronomy. Even Tugger had an undeniable soft spot for her and took time out of his *ahem* busy schedule to visit and play with her. And that was rare for even him.

She quickly became friends with Jellylorum and Jennyanydot's youngest kittens, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, all of them being the same age.

Over time I half expected her unblemished coat to show signs of faint black stripes or markings. However her coat stayed as pure as freshly fallen snow. The sight made me both prideful and worried. I knew in the future I would be scaring away quite a few toms seeking after my Victoria's heart.

xXxXxXxXxXx

One of my worst memories was when Victoria ran off, upset and didn't return home till nightfall, refusing to tell me where she was or how she got home...

_The sun hung low in the sky making the afternoon shadows draw out long and dark. The sound of birds could be heard above, joined with the occasional rare chatter of humans somewhere in the distance._

_A small white kitten huddled in the depression of a tree root. Tear streaks lined her fur and the slow decrease in the temperature around her made her shiver._

_Only moments before she has been sitting in the safety of her Clan territory, watching as her friends jumped and twisted, showing off their talents. It was Talent Night, a night for all the cats to show off their talents, ready for the upcoming Jellicle Ball. It was also a special night for all the kittens, unable to participate in the exciting ball, to demonstrate their growing talents, letting their parents watch with pride at their blossoming kits, jumping, singing and laughing._

_All kittens except one._

_An ivory kitten sat next to the tall silver protector of the Jellicle Cats, watching her friends show off their skills._

_"Daddy" she mumbled. The tom pricked his ears up, dragging his attention away from the two small tom-kits._

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Why don't I have a talent?" She looked up at him with her huge sapphire eyes, confusion and sadness clouding their clearness._

_"Of course you do, you can sing and jump and dance an-" he stopped as his daughter furiously shook her head._

_"No! I mean, why don't I have a big talent! Like Pounce or Jemmie?" she glanced at the youngest of the kittens as she said her name._

_"Tory, sweetheart, you have your beautiful coat. That's certainly a talent" Munkustrap said, trying to reassure the slowly panicking kitten._

_"That's not a talent, Daddy!" the kit cried out, tears springing to her eyes "I mean a talent like Pounce, or Tumble and Etcy! They can all do stuff! Why can't I?" the white kitten, burst into tears, sprinting off leaving a shocked father and quiet audience to watch her leave. Jenny approached the silver tom, placing a paw on his arm, as the sad tom watched where his daughter disappeared._

_"She'll be fine Munkustrap. She won't have gone far" She gave him a warm, reassuring smile. Munkustrap turned his gaze towards her, hope edging into his eyes._

_"You think so?" The Queen nodded and Munkustrap sighed._

_He certainly hoped so._

_The ivory kitten had rushed out of the yard, running until her little feet could run no more, the scenery invisible to her streaming eyes. Eventually she stopped, tears still falling and sat near the base of an oak tree._

_"I want a talent too" she mumbled. The kitten stayed there for a while, until she stopped crying. When she finally decided to take in her surroundings she realized she didn't recognise anything of the junkyard around her which brought her back to the current time, tucked up in a ball, hoping someone would soon find her. She thought of her dad and her friends singing, playing and laughing, enjoying themselves, despite the cool winter night, and whimpered. The image tugged at the innocent kitten's heart. Eventually she closed her eyes, wishing, hoping for her father to find her soon._

_A peke's loud call woke the kitten, making her open her tired eyes to see the bright half-moon above her and the countless stars around it. She glanced around trying to peer into the dark with no success. An owl hooted above making the kitten jump. She huddled closer to the oak roots as the harsh winter wind blew against her, causing her to shiver and wrap her tiny arms around her in attempt to keep warm._

_"And what have we here?" Victoria jumped again, this time at an empty voice. Gazing around her surroundings she spotted not too far away a dark silhouette. The white of the cat's stomach glowed in the night but the rest of him was invisible._

_"A kitten? Oh! A Jellicle kitten. And what are you doing so far from home?" the cat asked, his deep voice becoming a raspy purr. The sound comforted the small kitten and she uncurled herself from her ball, facing the stranger._

_"I got lost" she whimpered._

_"Oh you poor thing, come here" The cat stalked towards the snowy kitten, and pulled the shivering bundle of fur towards him. All memory of her father's warnings of cat strangers disappeared as the kitten snuggled up towards the comforting warmth, nuzzling his arm._

_"And what's your name, sweetie?" The queen-kit opened her mouth but stopped._

_"Daddy said I shouldn't tell my name to strangers" She mumbled. The paw stroking her head stiffened slightly but relaxed before the kitten could notice._

_"Your daddy's right but you can trust me, I won't hurt you" The kitten thought for a moment. This tom had been nice to her and there was no harm in telling him._

_"Victoria" she eventually answered. The tom purred at this._

_"Victoria? What a pretty name. And who might your daddy be, hmm?"_

_"Munkustrap" The tom's entire body stiffened. The young Victoria looked up at the huge tabby._

_"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked politely, worry showing in her large eyes. This seemed to shake the tom out of his frozen state._

_"Of course not, but I imagine your father is very worried" The kitten nodded, "Want to tell me what happened?" Victoria was silent before she spoke._

_"I got upset and ran off and now I'm lost" The tom knelt down so that he was sitting and leaned over to get a better look at her._

_"And what made a brave kitten like you so upset?" His voice sprinkled with disbelief._

_"I asked Daddy why I didn't have some special talent. All the other kittens do! Pounce can do flip and acrobats! So can Tumble. Etcetera is really fast, Jemmie can sing and Teazer is good at being sneaky and stuff. But I can't do anything! Daddy said I have my beautiful coat but that's not a talent. I just wish I could do something cool like everyone else" Victoria sniffled but refused to cry. She was going to be strong. The stranger seemed to approve of this._

_"Well how about I teach you something cool, hmm?" he purred to naïve kit. Her eyes widened in surprise._

_"Really? You would teach me something cool?" Victoria managed to see the outline of his head nod._

_"Of course. In fact I promise" he stated smugly. Victoria narrowed her eyes._

_"Cross your heart hope to die?"_

_"Cross my heart hope to die" the tom sighed. Victoria's eyes lit up and she looked up at her new friend in admiration._

_"What'll you teach me?" She asked curiously. But the tom only chuckled and placed a paw over her mouth._

_"Ah ah! Good things to those who wait. But I promise I would and I will. Now you father must be getting frantic about now so..." Gently, the tom picked the kitten up and swung her around until she was faced in the direction opposite the oak tree, "If you head in this direction and keeping straight you'll end up home again" Victoria nodded enthusiastically before hugging the toms legs._

_"Thank-you, Mr Sir. I won't forget you" The tom gave a half chuckle and patted the young cat's head._

_"However" His voice turned a shade colder, "You must not tell a single cat about our meeting" Victoria nodded once again._

_"I promise, cross my heart hope to die" she made a crisscross motion over her chest, and beamed up at the tom. He nodded, satisfied._

_"Good, now off you run before your daddy gets too frantic" Victoria took one step then stopped and gasped._

_"I never asked your name, Mister" she stated worriedly. The tom gave a slight growl._

_"You can call me whatever you like" The young cat cocked her head in confusion before beaming with pride._

_"Mr Nightshade!" she remembered the name from one of her very old bedtime stories, of a cat who walked amongst the night invisible, just like her new friend. The tom must've agreed to it for he gave a humoured laugh._

_"Then Mr Nightshade I will be. Now, run along" The alabaster kitten scooted off, fur puffed out and tail straight as she left the strange cat in the dark._

_"Till next time, dear Victoria"_

_To say Munkustrap was frantic was an understatement. When the poor tom found his daughter he grabbed her and hugged, nuzzling her and covering her with licks and questions, refusing to let go. Then he scolded the kitten to tears before hugging her once again, tears in his own eyes._

_"Don't ever do that too me again, Victoria. Promise me you won't ever do that again" His voice broke and Victoria silently nodded, not fully understanding the weight of his words._

_Just like how she underestimated the importance of the promise she made with a single unknown tom who she soon forgot over time._

However she continued to grow and learn and before Munkustrap knew it his daughter was almost a full grown kitten and would soon be becoming a full-fledged Queen.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't**

**But I did anyway. I thought that before I would start this I would at least finish one of my other stories but I am currently in England, and my poor broken laptop lies halfway across the world with 3 half-finished chapters for my other 3 stories. Simply to say I don't really want to start a new chapter when 3 perfectly good almost ready ones are waiting for me at home. **

**And my dad just bought me the Cats DVD... I remember seeing it live when I was little but it was nice to rewatch the video version.**

**I absolutely adore Mistoffelees and Victoria. And I found myself a new favourite. Pouncival!**

**I swoon every time I see him. I think my dad's starting to get worried.**

**All well. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I got shocked at the lack of Cats stories and thought I should contribute. CATS LUFF FOREVARS!**

**I'm tired. It's too cold in England and there's too much pork :S**

**Anyway, I've got like 20 pages ready to be turned into actual chapter ready for this story so guarantee some actual postings**

**Xx A.S**


	2. Everday Afternoon

**I do not own Cats or any of its characters**

xXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed as I listened to the young kitten with music, so beautiful it felt dream-like, escaping her mouth as she sang before her small crowd. To say it was amazing was an understatement. The toms watched her with dreamy eyes, her appearance clearly not ruining her song. In fact it was boosting it even more so. Jemima might've still been a kitten but she wasn't far from becoming of age and her beautiful tortoiseshell coat seemed to look more beautiful every passing day. I watched her with envious eyes. She was already blooming in beauty, was kind, compassionate and innocent, loved by everyone and to top it all of an amazing singer. It was all simply too unfair.

I sat there, wishfully thinking about having an amazing voice like hers, so clear, light and flowing. Pitch perfect without a single flaw. Sure I could hold a tune. Any Jellicle Cat could sing, but to sing like that. That was something else entirely.

All Jellicle Cats held talents far beyond your average cat, but each one had their own specific shining characteristic and skill. Pouncival was quite the acrobat and even more so the comedian. Tumblebrutus, his best friend, was just as good and being light on his feet and performed amazing twists jumps and turns. There was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, the pair of quick thinking and stealing cats, being able to appear almost innocent while stealing your most precious treasure from right under your eyes. Then there were people like Rum Tug Tugger, who not only had looks and popularity but the moves and charisma to make any cold hearted Queen swooning. And the list went on.

Simply to say everyone had something. Something they could each do, accomplish and show off.

"Jemmie, that was beautiful" I called out rushing over to my good friend and nuzzling her. She gave me a smile, eyes gleaming happily.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course! It was AMAZING! How do you do it?" Etcetera asked bouncing over.

"Well-"

"Oh, Jemima! Your voice is incomparable and your beauty is like a flower in the spring" Pouncival dramatically fell to one knee grasping her hand and clutching it desperately to his chest. Jemima blushed and laughed, her eyes wide and ears flicking in nervousness. Tumblebrutus joined the noisy group and kicked his best friend over, making Pounce sprawl unceremoniously across the ground, and took his place.

"Ignore him, oh Nightingale of the Night. He means nothing of what he says. I on the other hand wo-Oof!" Tumble cut off mid-sentence, falling to the ground as his legs were kicked out from underneath him.

"Nightingale of the Night? How lame can you get?" Pounce asked, laughing at the tangled tom.

"Like you can talk, Mr 'Flower in the spring" Tumble retorted, cuffing the tom over the ears. This eventually turned into a scuffle. Jemima giggled at their antics. I just sighed.

"They are such idiots" Etcetera looked at me and agreed.

"I feel sorry for whichever Queen they have their eyes on" she giggled. I laughed at, not only the thought, but the knowledge of exactly who they had their eyes on.

"Everlasting Cat, help whoever they are" I mewed, giggling to myself. Jemima laughed with me.

"But truly Jemima it was beautiful. You're going to be amazing when your older" Etcetera gushed turning back to the young Queen-kit. Jemima smiled.

"And to think", Etcetera continued, "Of all the toms that'll be chasing after you". Her eyes glittered mischievously making Jemima blush.

"Oh, I-Well I doubt it, I mean what with Victoria's beauty" Jemima turned to look at me with admiring eyes. Etcetera readily agreed with her while I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm hardly that pretty. Besides you've got a gorgeous voice. I mean, look you've already got two toms fighting over you" I quickly pointed to Tumble and Pounce, laughing slightly as I attempted to shift the attention.

Jemima giggled at the still play-fighting toms. Pounce currently had Tumble squished underneath as he called out.

"I agree with Jemima on this one Vicky. You truly are a wonder. Coat white as newly fallen snow, eyes as b-ummf!" Pounce met dirt as Tumble wiggled out of Pounce's grip and pushed the toms head into the ground.

"Thought I'd better stop you before you embarrassed yourself further" Tumble said to the white and brown tom.

"Omm Fvictoreya! Whil yu be mai mahte?" I laughed, Pounce spitting the dirt out of his mouth in his attempt to speak.

The 'be my mate' joke had been going on between the two of us for years. And it never seemed to grow old.

"Oh Pounce, your declaration of love leaves me breathless" I mocked back, holding a white paw to my forehead and falling back so that Jemima would catch me. "Alas I cannot return your love as I've sworn to myself that I'll only accept a strong, handsome and witty tom".

Tumble practically snorted as he rolled off Pounce, laughing. Etcetera was leaning over in stiches while Jemima struggled to hold me as she too giggled. I peeked under my lowered eyelids, sending Pounce a wicked smile. He rolled on his stomach before jumping into a crouch, holding a striped paw to his chest and giving me a look of shock and disbelief.

"Me? Not strong, handsome and witty? I think you are dearly mistaken, my love!"

Tumble, who had just managed to calm down, burst into laughter as he hit the ground with his paw. Pounce glared at him and hit the tom over the head. The result ended in another fight.

Etcetera watched the two before deciding that, to break them up, she'd join them. Jemima grinned at the sight of the black, white and brown kittens attacking each other, trying dearly not to get too worried. I, however, stood back from the scene, watching them with a smile.

I hated my appearance.

I probably shouldn't, as half the Queens would scratch my eyes out if I ever admitted it but it was the truth.

That was all I was, Victoria the pretty one. Victoria with the rare white coat. Victoria the pure, ever kind, shy kitten.

Victoria the beautiful one.

That's all I had, my unusual colour.

I couldn't sing like Jemima or jump like Tumble and Pounce. I couldn't prank like Mungo or Teazer. I couldn't run extremely fast or swing on bars like Etcetera or be strong like Alonzo or Plato. Heck even Cassandra had amazing flexibility and no one terribly liked her.

But everyone would just look at my beauty. I didn't want to be loved for my outward appearance. To be flaunted by some tom as their prized trophy. No.

It was bad enough Plato was making suggestions, and Tumble's brother, Admetus, wouldn't exactly stop staring. Alonzo was just Alonzo, flirting with anything that was young and pretty, much to Cassandra's annoyance.

I sighed.

In truth I doubt I could truly say I didn't want my looks. It's more the fact that I didn't have some extraordinary gift or talent. It sounded petty but it was the truth. All I had were me and my looks.

I glanced at the sky and realized it was slowly getting dark. I waved my friends off and scurried back home before Dad could have a fit at me. As I stepped into the old, fallen over fridge, I glanced around my home seeing no one about. Dad must've still been on patrol. He was always on patrol, furiously guarding the clan. And when he wasn't doing that then he was furiously guarding me. I couldn't blame him. Ever since my mum died he'd been slightly over protective. I guess it makes sense being his only kit.

So I decided to settle down on a pair of rugs in the corner and set about grooming myself.

I heard him before I saw him, his pawsteps heavy outside the entrance as he stepped in.

"Tory" he said and I glanced up at the huge silver and black tom.

"Dad!" I jumped up to hug him letting his huge body overwhelm me in warmth.

"Tory, I've hardly seen you all day, where have you been?" He asked as he let me go but kept his hands on my shoulders.

My father, Munkustrap, was the great Protector of the Jellicle Cats, son of the Old Deuteronomy and brother to the rambunctious Rum Tum Tugger. To say I wasn't proud of him would be a lie.

"Oh I was hanging out with my friends. Jemima gave us a little concert and she was amazing, Dad! You should've heard her!" I said excitedly. He smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I'm sure she was. She's grown up quite quickly here. Jelly never stops going on about her" he chuckled at this, stepping back to stretch his tired muscles. However once he had finished his ocean-blue gaze turned slightly more serious and I felt the air around us lose its humour. I immediately knew what was coming next.

"Victoria" I internally flinched at my full name, "Next time would you please tell me where you are going when you leave in the morning. I know you mightn't be far but it just keeps me at ease knowing where you are, okay?" I sighed, my gaze focused on the doorway behind him. I felt him lift a paw to my cheek.

"Victoria" His voice sounded more weary and tired than usual. Guilt gnawed at my stomach and I glanced up into his dark blue eyes.

"Yes dad, I promise" I gave him an assuring smile, holding his paw against my cheek in my paw. He seemed to deflate, as if holding a breath and smiled back. "Now go eat something, Dad. I bet you haven't all day, am I right?" He looked away almost guiltily.

"Dad!" my voice turned serious as I stared hard at him. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine, really-" I held a paw to his white chest, stopping him from moving anywhere and practically glared into his eyes.

"I'm not letting you a pawstep further until you've eaten something!" I growled. He frowned, staring back at me, cobalt matching light sapphire. Our staring match seemed to last a moment before the tense air broke as his chest rumbled, deep laughing filling the room.

"You're just like you're mother. She would say the exact same thing" he gazed fondly at me. I smiled.

"Good, at least one of you had a bit of sense. Now go! And don't come back until you've finished!" Munkustrap took a step towards the door before pausing.

"You sure you'll be okay here?" He asked, worry creeping into his tone. I gave an exasperated cry.

"Yes! Now for the love of the Everlasting Cat, go already!" I used all my strength to push him out the door (although he probably let me, knowing the difference in height and strength). I felt his back shake in a deep chuckle.

"Alright, alright, no need to push, Your Highness" he teased. I batted him over his ears then gave him one last push out the door. I pointed at him, giving him one last glare.

"Remember, I'm onto you" Munkustrap gave me a mock salute and bow before turning off to hunt. I smiled, watching his back blend into the cooling night.

I knew he meant well. And in truth he had been getting better as I grew older. But he still worried. I felt my mouth beginning to yawn and decided it was time for bed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**I wasn't kidding when I said I've written about 20 pages for this. I've still got heaps left.  
>So I changed the name because I was watching Cats last night and had this sudden wave of ideas. So I've practically figured out the entire story (Something tells me it'll be a few chapters) and realized the name didn't fit at all, so I changed it :D<br>Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I'm certainly having fun writing it :)  
>Xx A.S<strong>


	3. Mr Mysterious Cat Dude

**I do not own Cats or any of its characters**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sunrise came quickly and I twitched my eyes open, feeling the smallest of sun rays on my face, creeping in through a hole in the wall. I stretched my morning tired muscles and groomed myself down, checking in an old mirror I had found Jellicle Moons ago that my head fur was tamed. Seeing I was okay I headed out of my room. Dad was still asleep, obviously yesterday tiring him out. I smiled and started to creep out of our den when I remembered what he said last night. I sighed. I didn't want to wake him up but if I left without telling him I'd probably get grounded for a few nights. Eventually I decided I'd wake him. Sneaking into his room I found him stretched out across his set of old rags. Tiptoeing towards him, I gently shook him awake.

"Hmm? Tory?" He struggled to open his eyes and I almost laughed at the sight.

"I'm going out. I'll probably be hanging out with my friends, okay?" I watched the silver tom give me an almost confused look then nodded and closed his eyes, rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Sure, whatever you say, sweetheart"

I bounded out of my den, stretching as I felt the warm sunlight on my fur. My white fur glowed a slight golden colour in the sunrise's light and it felt so nice on my muscles.

After hunting around for a bit of breakfast, I set off in sight of my friends. It was well and truly into the morning now, and the clearing of our Jellicle Yard was slowly coming to life.

I could see Demeter stretching in front of her den and not far off Bombalurina, lying lazily in the sun. Alonzo was on the TSE 1, giving orders to Admetus, Tumble and Electra. Obviously he had taken over Dad's usual job in the morning, being his second in command. I was so happy when he chose Alonzo. Not only was Alonzo a (usually) serious and strong tom, despite his joking personality and constant flirting (sometimes he acted like such a kit) he was worthy of the position and it meant Dad would have a little less work and more time to rest.

I padded around the clearing, seeing if anyone else was up.

"Tory!" My ears pricked up at the sound of my name and I turned to the familiar voice.

"Uncle Tugger!" I sprinted towards him, jumping up to give him a massive hug. He laughed at my kittenish nature, returning the hug and giving me a friendly Victoria-only-nuzzle.

"Well good morning to you too. How's my favourite niece?" He gave me his trademark smirk and ruffled my hair. I dodged, swatting away his paw, laughing.

"I'm your only niece" I corrected.

"All the more reason to be my favourite" he rumbled back.

"Just as well the feelings mutual" I replied with a grin. He retaliated with a swat to my ears.

"Cheeky Vixen" I said nothing and settled for poking my tongue out at him. "I haven't seen you in a while, any toms I should know about?" I rolled my eyes at the question. If Dad was bad enough then Tugger was worse. He seemed to find it his job to know about my love life and if he needed to give any toms a good encouraging or scaring away.

"With the way you and Dad are going, I'm never going to find a mate when I'm older" I pouted at him.

"Which means we get you all to ourselves!" he replied, laughing at the look of horror on my face, "Well, I'm sure you'll find a tom soon. And when you do I'll be the first one to know all about it. I'm sure Bomba and I could give you a few tips on how to reel him in too" He turned his gaze to the red Queen, sending a suggestive smirk her way as she returned back her usual sexy smile.

I couldn't tell if I wanted to shudder, blush or laugh at the thought. I managed a combination of all three.

"Don't ever let Dad hear you say that, he'll have your tail off" I joked back. He smiled a wicked smile.

"Which is why it'll stay our secret" He tapped my nose knowingly, making me scrunch it up in protest, "I'll talk to you later, little Vixen". I growled at his nickname for me but he just laughed, sauntering off towards Bomba.

Like Dad, Tugger was certain that I'd have the toms drooling over me in no time, hence 'little Vixen'. It annoyed not only me (once I managed to figure out what it meant) but Dad as well, to no ends. But despite my name, I truly loved him. I wasn't obsessed with him like Etcetera and Jemima were... Etcetera especially. No, I just loved him as my Uncle. Besides, fan-kittening over him was just plain weird.

I watched him a few steps more before turning back to my search. Knowing Etcetera she would probably be beside Tugger's side the moment she was up, and Tumble was on patrol. Rumpleteazer was off on some little trip with her best friend Mungojerrie, much to Jenny's disapproval. That left Jemima and Pounce. Luckily I didn't have to look long. I found Pounce bounding out of his home, his foster-mother's shouts following him. He laughed as Jenny stepped out of the entrance, telling him off and waving her arm around threateningly. I watched the amusing scene, one I had seen a few too many times and was soon spotted by my best friend.

"TORY! SAVE ME!" Pounce sprinted towards me at break neck speed and I had to jump out of the way to avoid getting barrelled over.

"What did you do this time? Throw up on your mum's bed again?" I laughed at the last memory of Pounce's lecture. Pounce blushed.

"That was a total accident! I didn't mean to eat so many mice!" he shouted back.

"Sure it was. But seriously, what'd you do?" I'm pretty sure Dad would disapprove at the eagerness in my voice.

"I found a dead snake this morning, must've forgotten to take it out of her room. She freaked!" I gasped at stared at Pounce in horror.

"You didn't?"

"I did!"

"Are you crazy? She'll kill you!"

"She already tried!"

We fell to the ground, laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I opened my eyes to see Jemima stand before us, her huge eyes wide in question. I tried to open my mouth but ended up laughing even more which made Pounce laugh even harder.

In the end, we eventually quieted down as Pounce told Jemima what happened. I struggled to keep my laughter inaudible but soon we were all giggling by the end of it. After a few moments our laughter died down leaving us with sore cheeks and stomachs.

"So ladies, what's the gossip lately, anything I should be aware off" I rolled my eyes as Pounce waggled his eyebrows. Jemima's laughter quieted and her face turned thoughtful.

"What about the new arrival?" she asked glancing at me.

A couple of months ago had been the Jellicle Ball, an event that only took place once a year where cats from all over the place (most of them were from our Jellicle Clan) joined us in celebrating the full Jellicle moon and to see which cat will next be picked to go to the Heavyside Layer. It was the last Jellicle Ball that I would spend as a kitten and the last time I would ever have to only watch it. Next Jellicle Ball I would be coming of age, and I would finally be old enough to participate.

As I was saying the last Jellicle Ball Jemima and I had noticed a new cat. We didn't see much of him but he piped into songs and dances here and there and to tell you the truth, he was pretty good. However after that we hadn't seen much of him though apparently he would be joining the Jellicle Clan.

"Yeah, guess you haven't seen him?" I asked Jemima and she shook her head.

"Wait, new arrival?" Pounce asked in confusion, "What new arrival?" He glanced between us in confusion.

"What you don't remember him? Quiet black and white cat? Joined in at the last Jellicle Ball?" Jemima asked him. His eyes brightened at this.

"Oh that guy! I thought he was just some random relative of, I dunno, Bustopher or someone"

"It could be a possibility" Jemima nodded.

"But we heard my Dad talking to Demeter after the ball, remember Jemmie? He was talking about a new cat joining us and that he was really shy. It has to be him" Pounce pricked his ears up at this.

"He did?" He asked excitedly. I nodded. "Good! Shy people are my speciality" he exclaimed, standing up and buffing his fingers against his white chest. I rolled my eyes.

"At scaring away, you mean" He grinned down at me, poking me with his foot.

"Come now Tory, I'm not that bad!" I ignored his toe and turned to Jemima.

"Did you catch a nam-Pounce stop poking me!" I grabbed his foot, pulling it towards me so that the tom landed in a thump beside me. His face looked shocked and I couldn't help but laugh into my pawhand. He shook his head and turned to Jemima for an answer, tilting his head in a 'well?' look. Jemima thought for a moment.

"Not really. Something with an O? It was a really odd name" she frowned, trying to think back to the memory. Silence enveloped us for a few moments only to be broken in true Pounce-fashion.

"QUAXO!" He shouted, making both Jemima and I jump.

"Qua-what now?" He turned his excited face towards me.

"Quaxo! Was it Quaxo? It has an O and it's a weird name!" Pounce looked proud at himself while Jemima shook her head, one eyebrow delicately raised.

"I'm pretty certain it isn't" she mewed while I simultaneously asked, "Where on earth did you get Quaxo?"

Pounce shrugged and raised his paw, finger pointed to the sky, in the air.

"From this day forward our Mr. Mysterious Cat Dude shall be known as Quaxo!" He stated, proudly puffing out his chest. Jemima and I shared a look.

I felt sorry for this cat already.

We talked for some more until Jemima eventually headed off for a singing lesson with Jenny, leaving Pounce and I by ourselves. He turned his eyes towards, and looked at me expectantly much to my dislike. Don't get me wrong, I love Pounce to bits, but I can never seem to take him seriously with a calm and mature look on his face.

"So...?"

"So, what?" I asked back. Pounce sighed. Everyone in the yard immediately assumed Pounce and Tumble were best friends. Which they were but no one even seemed to realize that the 'two Best Friends' were actually a trio. Pounce, Tumble and I and been friends since we were born and we'd stuck like that. Nothing could separate us. Pounce and I were particularly close.

"Just wanted to see how you were after Jemmie's performance" he stated simply.

"I'm fine. I'm happy for her. She's got an amazing voice and she's been working so hard with it too!" Pounce however gave me a knowing look.

"Vic, you know that's not what I'm talking about" he murmured gently. I scowled at the ground, cursing his inquisitive nature and the fact he knew me too well. I heard him sigh again. "Vic, look at me. I care about you alright? You're like the twin sister I never had... only less annoying" I smiled at this and looked up at his smirking face. I laughed nudging him with my shoulder gently.

Pouncival wasn't Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks kitten. Like many of the cats here, he had been abandoned, left near our yard and Skimbleshanks had found him on his way back from the Railway. Jenny and Skimble had only had Rumpleteazer at that stage so they decided to take him in and raise him. To him, they're his real parents and if he didn't tell you his story you would never guess he was an adopted.

"I'm fine Pounce, really. I just... I still wish I could be like you guys, excel at something. Something that I could show off at the next Jellicle Ball" Pounce nodded and watch me with sympathetic eyes.

"Tory, I know how much you worry about it but truthfully, just you being there will be a joy to us all. The beautiful Victoria! And plus, all those jealous eyes on me when I dance with you at the ball, it's going to be priceless! I wouldn't give it up for the world" he chuckled. I smiled but it didn't last.

"But that's all people see in me Pounce. My appearance. I don't want some tom to fall in love with me because I look pretty. I want them to fall in love because I am pretty!" Pounce cocked his head in confusion.

"But you are pretty, Vics" I grounded my teeth in frustration.

"No! I mean me personally. Myself, my nature, my character, my habits, all of that! I want them to love that" Pounce's eyes cleared in understanding and he murmured in agreement and didn't push the conversation.

Instead we sat there in perfect, comfortable silence, both just happy to be in the others company. I knew how much Pounce appreciated it when I opened up to him, as I rarely did. It would frustrate him to no ends and caused quite a few major fights between us. But when I did I knew I wouldn't regret telling him.

However his company soon ended as Tumble called him over. Something about finding new junk to explore. Pounce seemed to feel my reluctance and before bounding over to him, gave me a friendly nuzzle, purposely tickling a rather sensitive spot cheekily. When he reached Tumble he whispered something in his ear and the Brown and white tom nodded in understanding glancing up at me and giving me a sincere smile. The two mischief makers then headed off in search of their new treasure.

I watched the two of them before decided to have my own adventure and headed of in a random direction, hoping the sight of something new could take my mind off things.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**I'm currently using Online Microsoft Word to write this ... it keeps telling me I'm spelling colour and favourite wrong when I'm not D'X**

**I miss my laptop :(**

**Anyway. Sorry, nothing truly interesting happens except for more lovable Pounce moments. Next chapter something more interesting will happen hopefully. Thank-you for the reviews :) And sorry no, it's not Misto... although I had thought about making him Mr Nightshade, but it works better if it's not.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it :)**  
><strong>Xx A.S<strong>


	4. Old Memories

**I do not own Cats or any of it's characters**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Exploring the junkyard had to be one of my favourite things. Everything glinted and shined in attempt to lure you over and search its contents. Odd item assortments and intriguing human tools littered around and inside. And sometimes you would find an extra cosy blanket, or a worn toy to take home. And the junk was never the same, always being removed and replenished. As I wondered along I sniffed and poked into every nook, crook and hole I could find.

Hairbrushes, rusting metal, old cars, clothes, litter; the list went on. As my mood slowly lifted I bolted around an old set of drawers, excited to see what was around the corner only to fall back onto my backside, the air thrown out of me. I sat there, dazed and looked up at the mysterious object in front of me. Long ginger-red fur adorned with black stripes and white chest and stomach stood before me. Hollowed green eyes stared down beneath the messy, knotted fur.

Realizing that I had just run into a cat, I jumped up to apologize, finding I only came up to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see where I was going, my fault completely. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" My stream of questions stopped as the cat before me laughed. The tone seemed slightly off and I forced myself not to flinch.

"Well this is a sight I didn't expect to see" He mused, watching me carefully with his dark green eyes that, up close, had small bursts of gold threaded through them. "It's been awhile. You've certainly grown quite beautiful, little Victoria" My blood grew colder at the sound of my name.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" I had tried to sound polite but my voice edged on suspicion and fear. The tom held up his hands in defence, attempting to reassure me.

"You told me it, although it was quite long ago. But you did say you would never forget me. Truthfully I'm quite hurt" He spoke mockingly. I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't remember telling any stranger my name.

"I'm sorry but I don't..." My mind flashed back to the one time I ran away. I had met a tom there who had helped me...

"Mr. Nightshade?" I said it more to myself than anyone.

"I thought you might remember me" He nodded his gaze not breaking off me. All this eyeing felt almost intimate, as if he was observing every dust on my fur and corner of my mind. The feeling was quite disturbing. I tried to remember more of the memory.

"You promised me you'd teach me something" I meowed. He slowly blinked as if also going over the same memory.

"That I did" His gaze intensified making me avoid those hard eyes, shifting uneasily from foot-to-foot.

"And I keep my promises" He replied. My ears pricked and I cocked my head questioningly. 'Mr. Nightshade' finally turned his gaze away from me and looked into the air, thinking.

"I'm busy today however... in a fortnight's time. After dusk this very spot, I'll be waiting here. And I vow to keep my promise and show you something no cat can outshine" His gaze hardened, looking at me expectantly. I thought it would scare me but instead it seemed to ease my mind slightly, almost empty it.

"Okay" Well he had promised me. And if he wanted to do me harm he had had plenty of chances today and at our past meeting. He grinned at my response.

"Good. Now I must go. But once again, you will keep this meeting a secret. Understood?" His voice flowed like silk, commanding and firm. I felt no choice but to comply.

"Of course" He nodded once again, satisfied. And before I knew it, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Turning over onto my back, I settled into a more comfortable position, my limbs stretched out luxuriously. It was another wonderful autumn day and the warm weather seemed reluctant to leave. I lay out on the boot of the TSE 1 relaxing in the soon to be missed heat and reflected on the past few days.<p>

Munkustrap had introduced the Clan to the new cat Jemmie and I had seen at the Jellicle Ball. His name was Mistoffelees and he was... small, in all honesty. I could tell he was taller than me but compared to the rest of the toms in the yard he was quite small and thin. His coat was sleek ebony black and only his chest, face, feet, left hand and tail tip were pure white. A tuxedo cat. And he had the shyest personality I had ever seen

I tried talking to him with the rest of my friends but in the end I only managed to say hi and introduce myself. I was shy myself and he had seemed uncomfortable under all the attention so I thought I'd step back and try not to overcrowd him, unlike Tumble and Pounce. After that encounter I hadn't talked to him since. I spotted him occasionally around the yard but that was it.

Pounce and Tumble had also been mysteriously disappearing and I felt lonely without their usual boisterous company. Jemima was always off getting singing lessons and such from Jenny. And when she wasn't, she was with Etcetera who had practically glued herself to Tugger. Teazer and Jerrie still weren't back from their little trip and Alonzo and Plato were off on patrols or flirting with Exotica and Cassandra.

All this left me incredibly lonely and unsure of the entire situation. I missed my friends and this had been going on for almost a fortnight.

_Fortnight_. That's right. I was meeting my 'Mr Nightshade' tomorrow night. Even to me it sounded like some little kits imagination gone slightly out of hand.

'Mr Nightshade'. Of all embarrassing names to pick I chose that one. I placed my paws over my eyes and sighed.

Truthfully I was excited. I knew I shouldn't be but... a rendezvous with a mysterious cat who promised to show and teach me something no other cat could. It was like a fairy-tale story.

"Tory!" I rolled onto my stomach to see Pouncival running towards me, followed by Tumblebrutus and a very reluctant Mistoffelees. I felt my temper spark at the sight of my 'best friends'.

"Nice to see you alive after all" I stated dryly as the toms joined me on the car boot. I glared at them.

"And what do I owe the grace of your company, you Majesties" I asked, a bit too much sarcasm laced in my voice then I wanted. I saw Pounce's eyes widen slightly and Mistoffelees looked at me with concern. Tumble however frowned.

"There's no need for your bad temper, Tory. It doesn't suit you at all. Leave that attitude for Bomba or someone" I flinched at his tone. Getting told off by someone less mature than you is not a good sign. I sighed, knowing how much of prick I was sounding like.

"Sorry. It's just you guys, Jemmie and Etcy haven't talked to me for almost two weeks. See what I'm like without your idiotic arguments and annoying voices around me all the time" I gave a smile that crossed between apologetic and joking. It seemed to work as I could feel them forgive me. Tumble flicked my tail in a sympathic gesture and Pounce listened with slight shock.

"Are you serious? Oh, Heavyside Layer, I'm so sorry Tory! If we had any idea Jemmie and Etcy were ditching you then we would've joined you sooner" Pounce butted my shoulder with his forehead and I smiled. Tumble instead ruffled my head fur, laughing at my protest and I pushed him away.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked, eyeing them as I licked my paw and dragged it over my head to fix my now messy head fur.

"Showing our new friend Quaxo around!" Pounce stated proudly. I saw Mistoffelees flinch in the corner of my eye and I held a paw to my mouth to stop the giggle that was approaching.

Looks like Pounce's random name had stuck. Suddenly I realized I had just ignored the small cat the entire time and I turned my attention to him. Up close he looked quite different from when I first saw him. His fur was moderately short, minusing the white fur patch on his chest that looked almost like ruffles. There was also a very unique black bowtie marking on his chest giving his overall appearance a very formal look. And when he finally looked me in the eye I was met with shocking liquid gold. The sight caught me off guard and I quickly spoke to stop myself staring.

"Oh, umm, sorry about my attitude and all-I'm never like this, I feel so rude now and-Oh bast! Umm, hi, I'm Victoria" I said holding out a paw to shake. I flinched at how tom-like it looked and reminded myself I needed to stop hanging around Pounce and Tumble so much. The shy tom nodded his head to me and smiled.

"I know, you told me last time we met but it's very nice to meet you again" He took my paw and much to my surprise dipped his head, placing his nose on the back my paw. I stood there, mouth open and heat rising cheeks. I hadn't expected him to remember my name let alone do THAT!

"Oh … right, umm sorry" I turned and dipped my head in embarrassment, trying not to meet his eyes. Tumble however just laughed and nudged his new friend.

"Don't mind her. She's just shy, almost as shy as you in fact! But I'm sure you two'll warm up" he turned his eyes to me, "We've been showing Misto here around and thought he'd better get some female company seeing as he hasn't met any of you lovely Queens yet" he explained to me. I nodded, still refusing to look into Mistoffelees eyes.

"And what lovelier Queen to meet than our magnificent Victoria, the most beautiful Queen in the yard" Pounce stated, holding out his hands, as if presenting me as some sort of art work. I batted him over the ears.

"I'm not a Queen yet, doofus" I meowed at him, trying to keep my face from flushing at the attention. However Tumble thought that teasing-Victoria-time wasn't complete without himself included.

"You will be next Jellicle Ball, my sweet Tory. And when you are I'm going to be first in line for your paw" He grabbed said limb, holding it to his chest and gave me a seductive smile. I opened my mouth but Pounce cut me off.

"I'm afraid you're attempt shall be short lived Tumble. For I have asked Victoria to be my mate and she has accepted!" He waggled his eye brows, placing an arm around my shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

"You both need flirting lessons from Tugge-Wait! What? I never agreed to that!" I stared at Pounce in disbelief and he fell to the ground laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" That was the last straw. I pounced on him, batting at the laughing tom as he attempted to protect himself. It made me feel like a tiny kitten again and before I knew it, I too was laughing. We rolled about with Tumble cheering us on only to bowl poor Mistoffelees over creating one big mess of arms and legs. Of course Tumble had to join in and the rest was chaos. We were a dusty blur of white, black and brown, our endless laughter causing a few heads to turn our direction.

Tumble eventually managed to pin Pounce down, and I had fallen onto Mistoffelees in giggles. I hadn't realized I was on top of him till I felt his chest shake as he laughed with me. My eyes went wide and I squeaked an apology, trying to jumping up but only exceeding in falling on top of him again.

"I'm so sorry. Really, sorry, Oh, I hope I didn't hurt you! I'm sorry and, oh gosh, this is so embarrassing" I eventually gave up, lying with my head on his chest as my face burned red. Mistoffelees made no attempt to push me off to my surprise, and I looked up into his laughing eyes, his cheeks also tinted a faded red.

"It's fine really" His voice was quiet, unlike Tumble or Pounce's and it's softness was like silk to my ears. It made me want to close my eyes and do nothing but listen to it. The feeling almost felt like dejavu. As if I had heard something just li- I gasped and glanced at the sky, ignoring the worried question of the tom below me. Sunset had arrived and the sun was slowly disappearing being the sky. Nightshade's words rang in my ears and I scrambled to get off a confused black and white.

"Ah, I've gotta go, sorry" I didn't even wait for my friends replies and I sprinted off in the direction of our last encounter, leaving behind 3 sets of very wide eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Just got back from a trip to Forster.**

**So here's the next chapter. And look who appeared! MR MISTOFFELEES!**

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**=D  
>Alrighty, I'm off to... do something unproductive<strong>

**Xx**

**A.S **


	5. Two Shy Cats & One Dead Tumble

**I do not own Cats or any of it's characters**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I halted to a stop, the sound of my breathing clear in the growing night and I glanced around. This was where I met him... right? I looked towards the sky seeing the suns last rays of light hover among the far distant hills streaking the darkening sky in vibrant oranges, reds and pinks. I felt the wind pick up around me as the slowly growing dark clouds on the opposite horizons grew with the promised rain. The feeling made my muscles tense and fur stand on end.

"You're here. Good" I jolted at the sudden sound and turned to face 'Nightshade'. I nodded nervously, glancing again at the ominous clouds.

To my surprise however, he turned around, motioning with his tail for me to follow and walked off.

I followed him, staying behind a few steps as we wound our way through garbage and alleyways. Eventually we came upon an old, rundown storage building. We entered and I gazed around the spacious inside with wonder. It was completely deserted. The floor held a thick carpet of dust and the walls and roof were decorated in cobwebs and rust. I suppressed a sneeze as my paws kicked up the dust and squinted my eyes. 'Nightshade' stopped and sat down facing me. Before he could speak a new voice called out.

"I hope you two know you are trespassing" The silky voice came from a beautiful, snow white Persian, whose long fur shone smooth and silky in the moonlight beams shining through the broken windows.

As the Queen approached us her eyes widened at the tall cat next to me.

"Ma-" Her voice was muffled as 'Nightshade' whipped his paw over he mouth. He nodded to me and introduced us.

"This is Victoria. That little kitten that I met who was lost? This is her" He removed his paw as the Persian's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, so this is Victoria. It's so nice to finally meet you! You can call me-... Lady Oleandor" She gave a little curtsy, chuckling a bit to herself when 'Nightshade' glared at her. I gazed at the beautiful queen with admiring eyes. Up close I could see the only other colour to be seen on her, apart from white, were orange stripes lining her lower face. She had bright green eyes and the perfect, silky voice that always sounded like it was purring. She was probably the envy on every cat in all of London. I gave a polite nod and smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Lady Oleandor stepped closer and gave me a critical eye over. For the first time ever, I felt self conscious of my appearance and looks. However 'Nightshade' saved me from the beautiful Queen.

"Victoria" I glanced up at the cat who stood far above me. He eyed my body as if assessing me. "Have you experienced any … strange occurrences?" He asked. I cocked my head.

"Umm, not that I know of" 'Nightshade' frowned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happening to you or because of you?" I shook my head. The dark and white cat growled in frustration. He stood in front of me, contemplating before he spoke again.

"How are your emotions, are they hard to control?" I shook my head again.

"I hardly ever get angry" I wasn't sure what to make of this strange questionnaire. I didn't know what this had to do with learning anything. 'Nightshade' sighed and shook his head.

"Oleandor, watch her" he spoke and disappeared into the dark night. I stared at where is body had been moments ago in complete confusion. Maybe this entire meeting was a mistake.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be back" Lady Oleandor reassured me. I glanced at her and sighed. _Well in the mean time, I guess I'll explore_. I set off and started by walking the perimeter of the building but found nothing out of the ordinary and looked out one of the windows instead. I could see a few houses in the near distance, the windows lit up fake golden light. Music wove it's way from the closest house and the rhythm of it swayed me.

I had a soft spot for music, as most Jellicles did, but mine was softer than most. We didn't get much of a chance for dancing and the only time we did was during the Jellicle Ball and it was usually some routine or another. I attempted to hum along to it and did a little quick step once I got the beat of the music. The music turned into a familiar jazz song I'd heard somewhere before and I gave a little spin and jump. I was about to add some simple arm movements when I remembered I wasn't alone. I froze and glanced at the Persian a few cat lengths away from me. I blushed slightly.

"Don't mind me" she smiled and gave a little 'continue' gesture to me.

I stood there for a moment before doing a quick pirouette and jump towards Lady Oleandor but made no other moves after that. Lady Oleandor was gazing at me with a very contemplative eye and it made me a slightly nervous. I returned back to my original spot and waited for the 'Nightshade' to return. When he eventually did, his stance was somewhat cold.

"Come, I'll take you back. You won't be learning anything today, promise or no promise" His spoke with authority, much like my Dad's and turned to stalk out into the night. My ears drooped and I felt my heart sink. He hadn't even bothered trying to teach me anything. I started to follow him when Lady Oleandor stopped him, giving me a glare to stay where I was and started whispering in his ear. He snapped something back at her but instead of flinching she continued whispering. Eventually after much hushed talk he, somewhat reluctantly, nodded and Lady Oleandor grinned. She turned to me and waved me over. When I reached her she spoke.

"Mr. Nightshade over here mightn't be able to teach you anything but I believe I can" I pricked my ears up hopefully.

"Really?" The Persian nodded.

"What do you say?" Her silky voice made the offer even more tempting but I felt doubt creeping into my stomach.

"What will I be learning?" I tried hard not to sound suspicious. Lady Oleandor however just gave a sneaky smile, one that looked very similar to Bomba's.

"That'll be a surprise for when you agree" she purred. I frowned. How was I supposed to agree to something I didn't know about. I stayed silent before asking.

"May I think about it?" 'Nightshade, who had been silent the entire time growled but Lady Oleandor held up a hand to quiet him. The tom looked extremely displeased about this but silenced all the same.

"In exactly one week, at this very time, I shall be waiting here. You shall give me your answer then" I nodded at the terms. That was plenty of time to think her offer. "Good, then I shall see you then" Lady Oleandor purred, waving a delicate paw and following 'Nightshade', who simply ignored me, out leaving me totally alone.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since. The weather was mild, albeit a little cold, and the leaves were slowly gathering on the ground in vivid golds and reds.<p>

I sat on the giant tire, and any other day I might enjoy the changing seasons. Instead I sat cursing a very dead Tumblebrutus. That tom was in so much pain the next time I saw him. What had he done this time you ask? My dear friend, Tumblebrutus, thought it would be perfectly fine to sign me up to go hunting with Mistoffelees. This would've been fine if he hadn't done it without my permission and told me only an hour ago. And his excuse for all of it was "So you can get to know each other better".

So here I sat, with the shyest tom in the yard, trying very hard not to fidget. Don't get me wrong, Mistoffelees was really nice and I wasn't against getting to know him. But that was when Tumble and Pounce were with us and they always managed to bring the more outgoing side in both of us.

Tumble said I needed to get over my shyness when I had objected. I once remembered hearing a human phrase once that said 'two wrongs make a right'. What in all Heaviside Layer made Tumble think two shy cats made an outgoing cat was beyond me.

So I sat and let my mind wander back to the strange meeting with 'Nightshade' and Lady Oleandor. It had started raining on my way back home and, after getting lost a few times, I finally returned only to find my overprotective Dad waiting for me. And he was furious. He kept me up and lectured me until it was well past midnight. I was finally released to head to bed after being grounded for a fortnight but I was too tired and wet to argue or care so I accepted the punishment and quickly fell asleep. Dad had been on my back ever since and didn't let me go anywhere without him knowing or escorting me there. It was beyond infuriating.

Being constantly close to my Dad however did have one perk. I got to hang out with Demeter quite a bit the last three days. I knew they hung out quite a bit being kitten-hood friends, especially after Demeter was rescued from Macavity's torture. Now that I was forced to stay by my fathers side I couldn't help but notice just how close they were. In fact, I might've even been as bold to say that Demeter might like my Dad. Dad however was harder to read but he definitely enjoyed Demeter's company, I figured that much out.

The rest of the week had been boring however.

Oh, except when Dad sent Uncle Tugger over to watch me last night. That was definitely amusing. Dad had not been impressed when he came back from patrol to find me still awake and getting a full on lecture from Tugger on how to read and perform all the different types of suggestive signs and gestures.

I was still thinking about Lady Oleandor's offer. It was tempting. But I didn't feel at ease about knowing so little about Lady Oleandor or what we would be doing. Although I had followed and trusted 'Mr. Nightshade', a complete stranger who I knew nothing about. Was this my special talent? Meeting strange new cats and trusting them without reason.

I sighed.

Finally deciding the silence around us had gone on far too long I finally spoke up.

Apparently Misto shared the same thought.

"Do you wan-" "I guess we shou-" We stopped looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm sorry, you first" I spoke before Misto could say the same thing but he only shook his head.

"No, it's fine, you go"

"No, really, I cut you off first" I protested back. Misto just gave a small shrug.

"I wasn't going to say anything that important" I rolled my eyes at this and decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"Okay, well anyway, I guess you wanted to go hunting?" I asked glancing around to see where a good spot would be.

"I'm not that hungry actually" He murmured back. I stopped looking and turned to look at him in confusion

"What? What are we doing here then?"

"Tumble said you needed a hunting partner"

"What? No I don't"

"That's what he told me" I gave him a confused look and thought for a moment. Realization hit my and I growled

"That dirty, lying, Pollicle! He told me you needed a partner for hunting" Mistoffelees just shook his head.

We stood in silence, both thinking.

Then I shrugged. I would get revenge on him later. I turned to Mistoffelees.

"Umm, so... would you like to go for a walk?" I asked, somewhat nervously. Instead of an expected reply of rejection he smiled and nodded his head.

"That'd be nice"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I took a bit longer to write this due to figuring out what to call Lady Oleandor (it's not lady like but, eh...)**

**Points to whoever can figure out why 'Oleandor' =P**

**well I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I haven't made too many noticeable mistakes :/ **

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Xx**

**A.S**


	6. Fellow Victims

**I do not own Cats or any of it's characters**

I burst out laughing.

"Really?" I asked. Mistoffelees, who was currently walking beside me nodded, grinning at my laughter. "That's hilarious, I can't believe that happened" I shook my head and sighed. Mistoffelees gave a quiet chuckle and we soon lapsed into silence.

"So Munkustrap is your father?" He casually asked. I nodded. "What about your mother?" I gave him a sad smile.

"She died when I was born" I answered simply. Mistoffelees mouth formed into a quiet 'Oh' and his eyes turned compassionate.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. I said nothing and continue walking. "She must've beautiful" I looked up to see Mistoffelees staring at me, and I blushed under his gaze.

"I'm sure she was" I murmered quietly to myself. Comfortable silence ensued.

"What about your parents?"

Mistoffelees lifted his gaze to me at the question before turning back to scenary the before us.

"My mother also died when I was young and I never met my father" I glanced at him in surprise. He said it like it was perfectly normal.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that too" Mistoffelees just shrugged.

"It's fine. It's not unusual in the city" He explained and I gave a slow nod. I'd never been to the city but Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie had, and I had heard plenty of things from them.

"How did you survive?" I asked curiously. I watched Mistoffelees hesitate in both step and voice but he recovered quickly.

"A certain …. tom picked me up. He cared for me until I ran away and one day met my Uncle. You might know him, Bustopher Jones?" His voice was calm and even and his expression gave nothing away, but I could tell the subject was rather touchy and decided not to push it. Instead I gawked at him.

"Who here doesn't know the great Bustopher Jones?" I asked in mock wonder. I caught Mistoffelees giving me an appreciative smile before answering.

"Oh, you never know. I didn't even know how popular he was till he sent me off to the Jellicle Ball"

"Oh, you poor uneducated tom. And to think that was only your first Jellicle Ball" I teased him, putting on my best sympathetic voice. He gave a polite snort (you wouldn't think it possible but it is).

"Anyone ever tell you that you need acting lessons?" I sniffed at his remark, pretending to act offended.

"I think my acting skills are quite sufficient, thank you" I replied tersely glaring at him and beginning to stalk away. I watched Mistoffelees expression turn worried and he ran to catch up with me

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn'-" He stopped when he caught my wicked smirk and eyed me as if I was a cheeky kitten who'd just bested him. Which I had.

"What do you think of my acting skills now" I asked smugly. He gave me a slight push and groaned.

"You're almost as bad as Pounce and Tumble" He said with a slight laugh.

"I know. I'm starting to worry myself. I need to stop hanging around them" I sighed, bringing my hands up to cradle my face.

"And I need to find better hiding spots so they can't find me... Maybe we should stick together. You know, you help me hide from them, and I'll help you stay away from them. It's a win-win situation!" He suggested and I laughed.

"Agreed! Anything to get myself away from those two toms! We also need to plan revenge on Tumble" I reminded him and he nodded, his face suddenly very serious.

"That we must. Next time we meet I can guarantee you I will have thought up several proposals for us to pick from. Then we can formulate a plan" His golden eyes gleamed in the sun and I stared at him as he stood there completely somber.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" he turned his head to me and his eyes gleamed with mischievousness.

"Oh, I am!"

The rest of our walk was simple and altogether quite enjoyable. Mistoffelees and I were on a much more comfortable level with each other now. We had even settled on me calling him Misto (which he had forcibly suggested after I teased him by calling him Quaxo). By the time we were finished it was close to dusk and we both parted ways.

* * *

><p>"I guess I better head back"<p>

I paused when I recognized the voice of the gold and black Queen coming from my home and I sneakily edged towards the door and peered around. Demeter and Munkustrap were both rising out of their seats, heading towards the door. However they stopped only a few steps away and my breath hitched as I watched my Dad pull Demeter in for hug, murmuring something into her head fur. She nodded and blushed slightly. My inner romantic squealed and I had to cover my mouth to stop it reaching my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Munkustrap asked hopefully once he pulled back, earning a nod from his kit-hood friend.

"I'll join you on guard-duty" she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Realizing I was going to be caught in the next few seconds, I stood back and walked through the door.

"Oh, hello Demeter, oh ... are leaving?" I asked with a slight pout, heading over to hug her. She nodded.

"Sorry Victoria, I'll come visit sometime soon and we can have a talk then" she amended and I smiled at her. "Well, I'll be going now. Bye Victoria, Munkustrap" she gave him a sincere smile before heading off. Once she left I turned my attention, settling my light blue gaze on my father. He was walking around, picking up remnants of glasses and food.

He glanced up.

"What?" He asked, shifting under my calculating gaze and smirking lips.

"Oh nothing" I spoke innocently but I gave him a knowing look before heading off to bed, leaving a very flustered father to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I wandered the yard aimlessly. Tomorrow night I had to give my decision and I still had no idea what I wanted to do. Trust a stranger or give up the chance to possibly learn something new.<p>

Neither option looked promising. I had been weighing my pros and cons and they seemed to cancel each other out. It was truly irritating and I was on the verge of kicking something. I was contemplating the very thought when I realized I was being talked to.

"Huh?" I looked up to see the psychic twins in front of me. Coricopat and Tantomile had a knack, or power I should say, of reading peoples mind, emotions and, occasionally, the future. This however made many of the cats uncomfortable and they were often avoided and somewhat alienated from the Clan. I was no exception in that I found their company unnerving however I always tried to ignore it when around them. They were genuinely really nice cats once you got to know them and I always hung out with them every now and again. I didn't do it out of complete sympathy for them, but for the fact that they really were my friends. Something which I knew they appreciated.

"Tantomile was just saying you're very unsure at the moment" Corciopat repeated. I nodded. As I said, there was no hiding anything from these too.

"You seem very at war with yourself over a certain decision" Tantomile's strange voice bought my full focus and I gave a very slow nod. "Care to voice your worries?" I grimaced casting them an apologetic look.

"I … can't, I'm sorry …. but if ….if you had the chance to learn something new, would you take it?" I tried to pick my words carefully and both of the twins seemed to notice.

"Depends. What are you learning?" Coricopat asked. I nodded at his answer.

"Exactly" I muttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the black and white Queen's face give me a small smile.

"Both decisions hold consequences and rewards" She simply stated and the two of them walked off, waving their tails in synchronized farewell.

That night I slept restlessly, my mind always wandering back to 'Mr. Nightshade' and Lady Oleandor. By the time the sun once again awoke, I felt I'd hardly closed my eyes.

My appetite wasn't growing either so I skipped breakfast and returned to wandering the junk yard in thought. I didn't really pay much attention around me, catching the ends of conversations as I passed groups of cats.

"-otally useless. The only reason people are nice to her is because her father's Munkustrap" I froze my walking, my mind snapping to attention and I caught the voice of Cassandra from behind a large mound of scrap metal.

"She can't do anything! She's totally going to ruin the Ball this year" Exotica's voice piped up. I felt a stab at my self-confidence.

"Oh come now, she's not that bad, sure she's not as good as the rest of us, but she could be worse" Admetus this time.

"You're only saying that cause of her looks" Exotica scoffed.

"You got to admit though. She's one fine looking Queen" There was a sound of something being hit and an 'Ow!' from Admetus.

"Why does she have so many boys always after her! Talk about a total slut"

"Well, like Admetus said, she's hot. But that's the only thing she's got going for her. If she didn't have her looks then no one would look at her, especially not the toms" I finally recognized Plato's voice.

"What an eye-sore"

I couldn't stop my mind or the tears running.

_Useless, ruin, eye-sore, can't do anything_.

The worst thing was they were all true. Hearing them just made it all the more true, and I felt my heart throb, as if being stabbed with ice cold daggers.

Before I could even register it, my feet were moving and I ran and ran and ran till I suddenly fell to my knees, and sobbed. I hated being pretty. They think I asked for it?

It was stupid! I HATED it! Why couldn't I just be talented?

"Why?" I curled up into a ball and cried into my knees. I was pathetic. Grand-daughter to the great Deuteronomy, daughter to the Jellicle Protector and niece to the most popular cat in the Clan and I was a complete failure.

"Tory?" My ears flattened down but I made no move to greet the voice.

"G-go away" I managed to sob. The voice however sighed. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against a golden spotted chest and stroking my head. I submitted, my eye's overflowing with tears again and I clutched to the black and gold tom beside me.

"Want to tell your handsome Uncle about it?" I gave a broken laugh but it lasted only a second. I didn't speak and neither did he, happy to hold and comfort me.

"Uncle …. do you think I'm useless?" I had to stop and restart a few times as my voice kept catching but when I finally managed it Tugger's arms stiffened around my shoulders and he pushed me away to stare into my swollen eyes.

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" he growled. I said nothing , gazing at his brown mane he was so fond off.

"I already know it, it's just" I hiccuped, ignoring his frown, "I overheard … someone and they said the only reason everyone likes me is because Munkustrap is my Dad" I eventually explained. Tugger however growled.

"Victoria look at me" When I turned my eyes towards him he stared deep into them with a ferocity I had never seen before. "You are loved" He shook me to emphasis the word. "You are loved not because of what you look like or who you're related too, you are loved! I love you, Munkustrap loves you, Pounce and Tumble do, Jemima, Etcetera, Bomba, Demeter, Jenny, Skimble, everyone! They all love you for who you are!" My eyes gaped in wonder at his deep, serious voice. "Those gossipers? They're completely jealous of how lucky you are. If you left this place, the yard would never recover. It'd be like the sun leaving forever. I speak only the truth" He gave me a warm smile and pulled me into another hug, ruffling my head-fur. He gave a sigh. "Don't ever look down on yourself, little Vixen" I nodded and sniffed again. We sat there in silence and I let his soothing presence calm me down, tears long gone.

"So, whose asses am I kicking" Tugger asked, voice deadlier than a snakes and I let a laugh escape. I pulled back and gave him a weary smile.

"You know, you should try being this noicce all the time. You might actually get a mate" I teased with my hoarse throat, earning myself a swipe of over the ears.

"Don't get used to it" I laughed again and looked up at him with geniune eyes.

"Thankyou Uncle Tug" He grinned down at me and nudged my shoulder with a fist.

"Keep you're head high, kid. Not one of those toms deserve to look at you, let alone speak about you" I nodded

"I will" He gave me one last smile before getting up and my body shivered at the sudden loss of heat.

"I'll talk to you later" He promised, walking off. I watched him go, my heavy heart feeling remarkably lighter. Their words still stung but I did feel better. I usually didn't care about others opinions but their words had been too close to the truth. I didn't move from my position, but sat, thinking. Hearing a cough I looked up to see a very stiff looking Mistoffelees, nervously wringing his hands.

"Sorry, I just was passing by when I overheard your conversation, not intentionally I mean and …." He trailed off looking guilty. I shook my head.

"It's fine Misto, really" He stood there for a moment longer before speaking again.

"Do you mind if I share my thoughts?" I shook my head, and watched him with curious eyes as he sat next to me.

"I don't think you're useless at all. You've been so kind and energetic whenever I see you. You never get angry and you're a lot of fun to be around. To tell you the truth, I think you're quite amazing actually" His usually smooth voice was nervous and fast and it took me a few seconds before I caught up to what he was saying. When I did I smiled.

"Thanks Misto, that …. that actually means a lot to me" I gave him a warm smile which he return. He stood up, offering out a white paw which I took. I dusted off my knees and opened my mouth to speak but black arms enveloped me in a hug. I froze, and the arms disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"I'm so sorry, I should've asked first, I just wanted to, well, make you feel better and I'm sorry, I'll ask next time, and- … Why are you laughing?" I shook my head, a quiet giggle escaping my lips.

"You looked really cute all flustered and-" I stopped laughing and froze. "Oh Bast, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Most toms probably don't like getting called cute" I gave a nervous laugh as I anxiously watched Misto's irritated expression.

"No they don't, but it's fine really" He sighed somewhat flatly and I felt my conscious squeeze.

"How about, I forget the hug and you forget my comment" I suggested hopefully. His demeanor brightened at the idea.

"Good idea" He nodded. He glanced at the lowering sun and explained he needed to go.

"Thanks for cheering me up Misto" I smiled, waving a farewell to the tuxedo tom as he walked off. He turned around, walking backwards and bowed.

"Happy to assist a pretty Queen" He gave one last grin and turned to rush off.

_'I really do have wonderful friends'_. However Cassandra and Exotica's words still rang in my mind. I knew I wasn't exceptionally talented but I didn't want them to think I was useless forever.

_"Mr. Nightshade over here mightn't be able to teach you anything but I believe I can"_. I narrowed my eyes, glaring out into the darkening sky.

I was going to prove those stupid Queens wrong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thought I'd better post this up. I'm sick today :(**

**But it's storming outside so I'm glad. Anyway. Any mistakes tell me. **

**Tugger's is once again a big softie. I wouldn't usually portray him like that but I always **

**imgaine him being a total softie around Victoria, being his only neice and all.**

**Hope you like it. I'm now off to do my Chemistry assesment!  
>Thanks for all the reviews and support and please onctinue reading :)<br>Thankyou!  
>Xx A.S<strong>


	7. The World of Dance

**I do not own Cat's or any of it's characters**

xXxXxXxXxXx

My fur stood on edge, eyes wide and ears alert for any sound or movement. With exceptional caution, I made my way through the piles of junk and towards the depleted storage barn. The moon's light beamed down through the almost invisible clouds that hid the stars from view. Seeing the old building, I quickened my footsteps and eventually found myself in the safety of its rusting walls.

Lady Oleander sat directly in the middle, the edge of a moon beam causing her shoulder to glow. Her mouth tipped up when her eyes hit mine and she waited for me to reach her.

"I thought you might come" Her voice was as silky as I remembered it. It felt almost manipulative. I took a deep breath.

"I want you to teach me" I spoke with confidence I didn't know I had but I wasn't going to back down. I was going to learn what this cat had to teach me, at all costs. She nodded in agreement.

"That's what I wanted to hear" She waved her tail, motioning me closer and once close enough she proceeded to examine me. She nodded to herself as she did, until she finally came around to face me once more. I gave a slight cough.

"What exactly will I be ….um, learning?" I hesitantly asked. Lady Oleander smiled at me.

"The world of dance!" She spread her arms out as she spoke, motioning to the barn around her. I gaped.

"Dance? But everyone knows how to dance!" Lady Oleander held up a paw to my mouth.

"True everyone knows how to dance" she leaned it, eyes level and noses almost touching, "But not everyone knows how to captivate through dancing" She leaned back and elegantly swept out an arm again, "Anyone can sing. But only those who have talent, practice and sing with emotion can captivate. Same with acrobatics, being a leader, acting, teaching, hunting. Anyone can do it! But those who are truly admired for it learn to captivate through practise, emotion, passion and guidance, which I shall provide"

Speech complete, she turned her full attention back to me. "Think you're up to it?" Her voice was soft but her eye's blazed, taunting me, challenging me. I bit my lip in hesitation. What she said was true but dancing? No one in the clan was admired for their dancing skill. Well there were a few, but they weren't as admired as the clan admired Gus's acting ability, or Tugger's charisma or Bomba's beauty.

Lady Oleander must've seen the doubt in my eyes for she spoke again, voice hard and serious.

"I wouldn't offer you this if I didn't think you had the ability to do it" I glanced at her earnest face.

Well, what did I have to lose?

"Teach me to dance"

* * *

><p>"Again"<p>

I growled as Lady Oleander spoke that one word I never thought I'd come to dread. Sighing I repeated the simple feet position and arm movements to a style she called 'ballet'.

I tried to focus on not falling over and making my arm movements graceful.

"Again. You're not breathing properly. Deep breaths. Your balance comes from the core, your centre. Focus on it" I bit back the retort on my tongue and repeated the exercise again. _Remember, breathe deeply_. I felt myself wobble.

"You're not focusing on your centre. Again" Something within me snapped

"I'm trying. It's impossible to breathe deeply and balance at the same time" I hissed at her. I never lost my temper. But I was tired, impatient and hungry. She ignored my outburst and waited for me to repeat the hellish exercise.

I tried again, again and again until she finally called it quits. My body rejoiced and I wasted no time hurrying home, sneaking in and collapsing on my bed. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it. Food could wait till morning.

As I woke up the first thing I heard was the tenacious sound of my stomach. However as I moved to satisfy the loud monster, my body groaned in process, muscles jolting with pain. My stomach was continuing its persistence and eventually I forced my sore muscles to go and hunt for something edible.

Once satisfied I headed out into the warm autumn sun and started the stretches Lady Oleander had recommended. True to her word my muscles slowly loosened up and the pain lessened till it was an occasionally dull ache.

I finally let myself rest, deciding on what to do for the day. Looking around I spotted Etcetera and Jemmie swooning over Tugger. I hadn't talked to the two in days and it was about time I did. I approached the group with quick steps and called out as I neared.

"Hello Uncle. I'll be borrowing these two for a few hours. Bye!" One hand grabbed Jemmie's arm, the other grabbed Etcetera's hand and I dragged the two unsuspecting cats away from a confused Tugger.

"Tory! What are you doing?" Etcetera asked somewhat annoyed. I stopped and turned around.

"We have not hung out in days! DAYS! I'll go mental if I have to spend one more day with both of your brothers" I cried out, somewhat overdramatically, arms waving to prove my point. Jemmie gave a small laugh.

"Well, when you put it like that then it's understandable" Etcetera snickered with her and I grinned at the two teen-kittens.

"So what are we going to do?" Jemmie asked.

"We could go exploring?" I suggested

"LEAF FIGHT!" Etcetera tensed her muscles and shot off towards the closest tree, tail bushy and claws unsheathed. Jemmie turned to me, gave an 'oh-well' shrug and followed after the tortoiseshell cat, her crystal like laughter following after her. I grinned and rushed off, over taking Jemmie and jumping into the brightly coloured hill of leaves. Etcetera, who had managed to burrow under the leaves, pounced onto my stomach and we rolled around in the fallen foliage tussling each other, laughter ringing clearly through the camp. Jemmie made no hesitation in joining and we batted, tackled and rolled around, our coats getting dusted in orange, red and gold.

We spent the entire day playing tag, hide-and-seek, one-by-one and sneaking. Before we knew it dusk had appeared and we all bid each other goodnight, rushing off to our families. Instead of heading home however I set off to meet my new mentor.

Once again, like the night before, Lady Oleander had me practice the same simple movements and stances over and over again. And once again I dragged myself home, limbs tired and stomach rumbling, to collapse on my bed and fall asleep in seconds.

The next few days repeated in the same, routine fashion and soon enough my muscles slowly started accumulating to the simple yet vigorous exercises Lady Oleander had me doing. I felt a little stronger, in all honesty, and leaner. After a few more weeks and I was certain my limbs would become sleek and powerful. The idea made me a little excited.

Autumn was now well on its way, the trees naked and nights getting colder. I walked into another chilly day, arms stretching and mouthing yawning and I started my routinely stretches, observing the grounds as I did.

Pounce, Tumble and Misto looked like they were entertaining the two kittens that Jenny had adopted. They had been found in an alleyway, shivering, starving and abandoned. Munkustrap has wasted no time in getting them settled in here and Jenny had offered to look after them with the help of Jellyorum. I smiled at the sight but ignored the temptation to join them. Etcetera, Jemmie and I had made plans today. However Misto spotted me and saying something to the others bounded over to me, eye's alight.

"Tory! You're awake"

"Good morning, Misto" I smiled at Mistoffelees and he shuffled his feet slightly, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Have you eaten?" He voice grew a little quiet and slightly nervous.

"Oh, I, um, ate just a few moments ago" I told him, guilt gnawing slightly at my stomach. However it didn't seem to deter him.

"That's fine, then how about a walk? We have some important matters to –ah, discuss" He stared at me meaningfully and I quickly caught onto his secret message.

"A walk sounds great actually. Could we go somewhere a little peaceful and away from … unwanted ears?" I grinned back. His mouth upturned into an almost devious smile.

"Of course"

* * *

><p>"Where have you to been?" Pounce exclaimed when he spotted Misto and me making our way back to the clearing. I exchanged looks with the cat beside me and we both shrugged.<p>

"Just went for a walk" The black and white tom assured him. Tumble who had been a couple of steps behind Pounce finally caught up as Pounce raised an eyebrow looking between us before narrowing his eyes, giving the most suspicious look I have ever seen.

"Is there something going on between you two that we should know about?" Both Misto and my eyes widened at Pounce's sudden question. I furrowed my eyebrows at Pounce tilting my head slightly in confusion. Mistoffelees however went bright red and waved his hands in front of him.

"What? N-no, no! No, nothing like that, I-I mean we-we were just talking and uh, nothing h-happened" I almost laughed at Misto's flustered response. He was getting too worried. There was no way Pounce or Tumble would catch onto what our talk was about.

Pounce however had acquired an evil glint in his eye and he grabbed Misto's arm, dragging him away calling out a 'boy's talk' leaving a confused Tumble and I.

"I think you just got ditched" Tumble explained to me.

"I think you just got left out" I retorted and he chuckled.

"Touché, touché" We stood there in awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go crash this talk of theirs"

"Yeah, I think I might go find Jemmie or Etcetera"

xXxXxXxXxXx

**First off. I know nothing about dance. So I'm going to try and make it sound professional without being... specific.  
>Sorry for the long wait. HSC and all.<br>It kills you! But I finally found some motivation to write this so, viola!**

**Anyone want a free kitten? His name is Pouncival, He's pale orange and white and he's an absolute terror. No seriously, I'm going to murder this cat. He's the most annoying, hyper, mischeivous ball of fluff I've ever had to encounter. Unfortunatly he's so cute he gets away with everything.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews, encouragement and support! Please continue, I feel loved :) And I hope you enjoyed this late chapter **

**A.S Xx**


	8. The Surprise

**Don't own anything!**

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You're certain she wanted to see me?"

Mistoffelees and I lead a very nervous Tumblebrutus through the yard and out into the junk piles, both of us struggling to keep our mirth to ourselves.

"Tumble, she won't stop talking about you! Honestly, you'd think she was in love with you or something" I replied back, easily noticing the scarlet blush that burned underneath his fur.

"R-really?" His eye's brightened, sparkling with excitement. I tried so hard not to laugh.

We were cruel. Oh, so cruel. Yet I felt my heart tug slightly.

Misto nodded, picking up my comment smoothly.

"She looked really nervous, so be careful with her" He spoke like a true gentleman, his voice quiet but firm. Tumble nodded furiously.

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" I spotted the meeting point and motioned for Misto to stop.

"Well here it is. Etcetera will kill us if we join. Good luck! You better tell us what happens!" I called out as his trembling feet picked their way across the metal scraps and towards the enclosed alcove where Etcetera was waiting.

At least that's what he thought.

The moment he was out of sight Misto and I raced off, fur on edge and eye's alight. We stopped, somewhere within walking distance of the meeting spot, but out of earshot.

Misto burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?"

I nodded grinning, but I felt my grin falter, hands fidgeting nervously. Misto picked up my movements immediately.

"Tory?" I glanced at him and bit my lip.

"Do you think we went too far? I mean, setting up a non-existent meeting with his crush? That's kind of cruel. Isn't it?"

Misto tilted his head ever so slightly.

"But it's payback. He does deserve it" He pointed out. I sighed and slowly nodded.

"I guess but … he's seriously in love with Etcetera. What happens if it was you and you were meeting your crush?" Misto looked away quickly, obscuring his eyes, his hand covering his mouth. He didn't reply and I sighed, sitting down on a fallen tire, my hand pressing against my chest in attempt to qualm my furiously beating heart.

This was a prank, a joke, revenge. Surely Tumble would understand?

"I'm just getting uptight. I don't usually plan pranks. It'll be fine. He'll understand" I murmured more to myself than anyone. Misto turned to look at me, eyes worried and mouth turned downwards. He sat down next to me, body stiff and rigid as he slowly, but gently placed an arm around my shoulders.

I stiffened at the action, but made no move to stop it. However my body stayed rigid and firm as thoughts flew through my mind.

After a long collection of silent musings I felt Misto apply pressure on my shoulder, standing up and offering me a hand to help.

"Come on, we should get home" I accepted the hand and followed Misto out but felt my steps pause as I passed the entrance to where Tumble was currently. I completely stopped as I looked at the path, mind whirling. Before I knew it my feet were pounding and I burst into the alcove, Tumble's eyes wide open as I burst, confessing everything.

"TumbleI'msosorry,Ecteteraisn'tcoming,itwasallaplan!,I'msorry,wedidn'tmeantotakeitthisfar,itwasajoke,you'llforgiveusright?Itwasreallycruelofus,I'msososorry,I'llmakeituptoyoujustdon'thateme!" I gasped for breath, taking in Tumbles open mouth and eyes that were practically popping from its sockets. I watched with careful, scared eyes when suddenly Tumble started making a gasping noise.

It took me a moment to realize he was chuckling, which turned into laughing until eventually he was completely on the ground rolling, his arms holding his stomach as he howled with laughter. I stood there in utter confusion, glancing at Misto who was standing behind me. He shrugged, clearly as perplexed as I was.

Eventually Tumble calmed down long enough to talk, still randomly erupting into chuckles every now and then.

"You two really got me, huh?" He laughed to himself, shaking his head and rubbing his stomach as stitches began to form. "I must've looked like such an idiot coming here" I nodded and he sighed, shaking his head again. "Ah, how embarrassing" He chuckled once more before getting to his feet, dusting his knees off and offering an arm to me.

"Shall we leave?" I glanced at his arm in complete bewilderment, raising an eyebrow at his slowly fading red face.

"You're not … angry?" Tumble gave a small, sincere grin and snorted.

"How could I be angry at such a well-planned prank? I admit, if you had left me there completely I might have been but your conscious can't take anything. One reason why we never let you in on Pounce and my secret plans" I huffed, taking his offered arm all the same.

"You guys were always so mean about not letting me in on your jokes" Misto fell in step on my other side, eyes warm as he smiled at the entire ordeal.

"So, guess you'll think twice before you decide to trick one of us next time?" He asked cheekily. Tumble grinned back.

"You bet. Ah man, wait till Pounce here's about this! He'll never let me live it down"

* * *

><p>"Victoria!" My mind snapped back to reality, meeting at my mentor's disapproving eyes. Oleander shook her head, a hand delicately placed on her brow. "What is with you tonight? You're clearly not focused on the task at hand"<p>

I blushed at her words, "I'll focus now, I promise" The snow white cat, however, held a hand out to stop me.

"You're clearly not going to get anything done tonight so you might as well tell me what it is" I opened my mouth to deny her offer but stopped myself.

There was no harm trying … what did I have to lose?

"Well…"

_Tumble had been right about Pounce. The striped tom had in fact laughed for almost the entire afternoon, calming down for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again. However when he had finally calmed down, he was immediately all over Tumble._

"_Tumble, they've finally announced the Talent Night!" Tumble's ear had pricked up at this, eyes alight and wide._

"_Really?"_

_Etcetera and Jemima nodded, chittering in excitement._

"_Yes! Which means, we have to plan something" The two toms high-fived while Misto leaned over to me, whispering in my ear._

"_What's Talent Night?" Talent Night. My biggest fear and most hated night. I had to strain my muscles in an attempt to keep myself still and relaxed._

"_It's basically a night that everyone gets to show off their talents. It's usually used to help plan out the roles of those old enough to participate in upcoming Jellicle Ball. However anyone can participate in the Talent Night. This year's going to be our first Jellicle Ball, so everyone's going to be trying extra hard this time"_

_I motioned to the cats in front at the mention of 'everyone'. Misto slowly nodded, a small smile appearing on his face._

"_What are you planning?" Tumble and Pounce both stopped their fancy acrobatics while Jemima and Etcetera went quiet, eye's sympathetic as they all glanced at me nervously._

_I sighed at their concern. "I usually don't … participate" My voice was quiet and Misto's eyes widened slightly, head cocked in confusion, "Why not?"_

_I fidgeted with my fingers giving a slight chuckle. "I'm not exactly talent material. Closest thing to talent I have is clumsiness" The other cats smiled at the joke. Misto however stayed serious._

"_That's a lie. Everyone has a talent. You're not even that clumsy" Pounce chuckled at his words._

"_You should've seen her when she was younger. She's a lot better nowadays" Tumble punched Pounce who rubbed his arm indignantly, giving him a 'what was that for?'_

"_So? Doesn't mean she can't join in!" I smiled at Misto's strong, expressive words and shrugged._

"_Look, it doesn't bother me. Besides, I love watching everyone so I'm not fussed" I brightened then and turned towards the tuxedo tom, "What about you? What will you do?"_

_Misto shifted uncomfortably._

"_Umm … I'm not sure …" _

"_Aww, what? Is it a surprise?" Etcetera asked. Misto shuffled his feet._

"_Well, no…"_

"_So tell us"_

"_I'd rather not"_

_I zoned out, turning towards my own thoughts instead, ignoring Pounce's somewhat confused stare._

_I usually went quiet during Talent Night time, but this time maybe, just maybe, I could participate. If I could have something organised in time. My heart soared at the prospect. What I would give to get a spot within the Jellicle Ball. To show them I was more than a pretty face, to prove those stuck-up queens wrong, and most of all to prove to myself that I could do it, that I was just as good as everyone else in the clan. It would be the biggest surprise in all of Jellicle history._

I finished talking and waited with baited breath for my mentor's answer. She studied me with intrigued eyes, hand held to her mouth as she pondered.

After what felt like an age she finally spoke.

"You'd like to participate?" I nodded eagerly, eyes begging. She was silent again. "Despite the limited amount of time we have to teach you a routine?" I nodded again.

"I'll practice every day, I promise! Just let me have this chance, please" My hands clutched my heart and I begged with every inch of my soul.

'_Oh Everlasting Cat please, please, please …'_

Oleander smiled gently, her eyes gazing down like a proud mother on their kitten.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" I froze.

She said yes.

I jumped on the beautiful queen, arms hugging her as I poured out thank-you after thank-you. She stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed and gave a quick squeeze back.

"You're welcome my child, now stop dawdling! We have a lot of work to do" I grinned and nodded, throwing myself into my lessons. Talent Night couldn't come soon enough.

I stumbled home, yawning as I did. As I entered I saw my Dad, waiting in the corner.

"Oh h-(_yawn)_-i Dad" I gave him a tired smile.

"Hey, Tory. Do you want to come have a walk with me?" He looked down on me and I gave an unsure look.

"Sorry, Dad but I'm really tired. I think I'll go straight to bed" However as I moved to my room he stepped in front so I couldn't pass.

"I've hardly talked to you for weeks, Victoria. As your father, I think I have the right to spend time with you" His voice was firm, meaning there was no way out of this. I didn't bother arguing and sighed a 'fine' before following my father out into the night.

We walked together aimlessly for a few moments before Dad finally spoke up.

"You've been disappearing a lot at night, where have you been going?" He asked. I cringed. I had hoped he wouldn't bring the subject up so soon, but truthfully I was shocked at how long it had taken him. I first went for tactic A -Misto style- (vague answer).

"Oh, I've just been, you know, wandering, exploring, hanging out with my friends. Stuff like that" Munkustrap nodded and to my own surprise, didn't push the topic. I gaped at him. Not once in my entire life had he never asked for specifics and here he was accepting my vague answer. He caught my look and smiled.

"I understand why you're surprised. I've actually been talking with Demeter and she thinks I should give you more space, now that you're so close to becoming-of-age. Soon you'll be moving out and won't need me to look after you anymore" He explained.

The words were ice in my heart. Of course Dad spent heaps of time with Demeter, they loved each other (despite taking forever to realize). But this sudden talk of moving out and space and... it was then I realized what this all meant. Demeter would be Dad's mate soon. She'd move in, I'd move out, find my own place. Dad and Demeter could have a kitten maybe. Then they wouldn't need me and...!

I felt a tear escape my watery eyes and before I knew it, I had my head buried in my father's chest, arms around him as I sobbed. Munkustrap almost froze at how sudden it was but returned my embrace, stroking the top of my fur and whispering comforts in my ear. Just like when I was little. I eventually calmed down, and found we were now kneeling on the ground. I sniffed a bit, Munkustrap still rubbing my shoulder.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently.

I let it all out. I avoided his gaze the entire time, and burst into tears a few more times before I finished. It was all selfish thoughts, and I knew Dad was just going to laugh it off, tell me I was being silly and I had to grow up.

Instead I felt him place his paws, either side of my face, brushing away tears with his thumbs and lifted my head so that our eyes connected. He looked at me with all the seriousness in the world as he spoke.

"Victoria. I love you more than you will ever know and no one, not even Demeter, can replace you. You will always be my daughter. And whenever you need me, I'll always be there, right behind you. I want you to always remember that" He stared at me till I nodded, then brought me in for another hug.

"Truthfully, I'm scared too" he admitted, so quietly that my ears strained to hear him. I pulled out of the hug and gazed at him in wonder. My father was never scared.

"Why?" He smiled sadly at me.

"I never see you anymore and it's making me realize you're no longer a kitten and soon I'll have to hand you over to some tom. I don't think I'm ready to let go of you so soon. And truthfully, what I said earlier about giving you more space, my mind is currently in complete turmoil at not knowing where you are when you go out. Poor Demeter has to put up with me constantly worrying where you are whenever we're together" He sighed, still holding me and I smiled.

We were both scared of the same thing and the thought put me at ease. I hugged him again and spoke.

"Dad. I love you more than you will ever know" he laughed as I quoted him. "And I'm not ready to be handed over to a tom any time soon. And even if I was, you'd still hold a place in my heart that he will never get" His arms around me tightened and we sat there together silently, enjoying each other's presence. I sighed

"Look at us. What a messy pair of father and daughter we are" Munkustrap gave a loud chuckle and pulled back, smiling down at me.

"We certainly are. I can already imagine your mother gazing down at us, shaking her head and calling us both idiots" We both laughed and I looked at the stars in the sky, imagining she was one of them, watching us with smiling eyes.

"Was she beautiful, Daddy?" He smiled at my question and turned his gaze towards the sky also.

"The most beautiful Queen I ever met. Along with you and Demeter of course" I smiled and turned my gaze back to earth.

"I really am happy for you too, you know. I really love Demeter, and I think you two are perfect" I meowed and Munkustrap gazed at me fondly.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

xXxXxXxXxXx

**... I think Munkustrap is the father I've always wanted in this story. I think this chapter will be a personal favourite because of that scene**

**Right so, did a massive couple of days writing for this so that I will have time to post during my Trials.**

**Fear not, I will not leave this story for a year before deciding to update again. Like I happened to do with my other stories -_-' **

**I know, I know ... Bad Azy.**

**The next few chapters are all dandy and everything's perfect and la-de-da and happy... **

**I know, there are no big problems or conflicts, and I apologise.**

** I simply ask for your patince. The conflict is coming. It's ready, planned and gonna be big... hopefully.**

**I wrote the cute moment between Vic and Munkustrap ages ago, had it planned for a while now so I'm glad I could finally put it in.**

**So thankyou for hanging in there with me**

**Thanks again for the reviews and support, really appreciate it and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Xx A.s**


	9. Snow Sprite

**Don't own anything!**

xXxXxXxXxXx

I closed my eyes, twirling on the spot before bowing low, arms sweeping together gracefully, body bent before leaning back one hand to reach up, the other curved next to my cheek. Lady Oleander had been working me hard, preparing me for talent night. It was tiring work but worth it.

For the first time ever, I felt beautiful. My lean, sleek body, twisting and turning, an imaginary beat filling my soul and making me shine brighter than the full moon. I could tell Oleander was impressed with my progress. Joy and pride bloomed in her eyes whenever I glanced at her during my practising.

These secret lessons were what my life depended on now, what I lived off. I continued the dance, my body twitching with nervousness.

Talent Night was only a few weeks away and approaching fast. However this wasn't what was making my body fidget and my skin crawl. It was the ever staring deep, hypnotizing green eyes across the other side of the barn.

Mr Nightshade often sat in for my lessons now. One day he just suddenly appeared, his naggingly familiar ginger coat blending in with the rusting walls and simply stood there and watched me. He never spoke, never moved, and never even blinked. Just stood there, leaning against the wall and watched. Watched with those green eyes that seemed to strip me down to the core and look inside my soul. It made me feel naked and exposed, like every single thing I'd ever done was being analysed.

But Lady Oleander never explained and so I never asked, no matter how self-conscious I felt under those emerald orbs.

I finally finished my routine and Oleander nodded approvingly.

"Good, good. Fingers and hands were a bit stiff, but coming along nicely. You only need to finish the last section and you're done" I nodded my thanks, a small smile creeping past as I watched Oleander show me a little tricky move.

* * *

><p>There was only one problem with Talent Night. That was that everyone liked to keep their performance quiet. Everyone wanted to give a surprise and so everyone was off doing their own thing, making the yard a lot quieter than usual. I would have gone off to find a quiet secretive place to practice as well but that would mean Misto would have no one to hang out with and I couldn't dance feeling guilty about a lonely Misto.<p>

He had really grown in the time he spent here. No longer was he the shy, quiet-spoken kitten but a confident, witty (dare I say handsome?) tom. He never lost his secretiveness, but that just made him all the more Misto. The two of us were lying in the cool, cold winter air, curled up amongst a collection of itchy, worn blankets. We talked about anything and everything, stories, childhood (mainly mine), jokes and simply enjoying each other's company.

"Mistoffelees" The two of us looked up to see my Dad stand before us, his silver and white striped coat rustling slightly in the chilly wind. He glanced at Misto, motioning with one hand while asking. "Can I talk to you for a moment. It's about last night", Mistoffelees nodded and got up, leaving me behind as the two toms walked off.

"Sure, ignore your daughter" I huffed; making sure the older tom heard me. The two walked off, disappearing into Misto's den.

I sat amongst the slowly cooling blankets; tail flicking as I waited for the two to come back.

"I wonder what they're talking about" I muttered, leaning out slightly in the direction they had walked off in.

However instead of the small tom, Cassandra and Exotica appeared, gossiping with each other about Talent Night no doubt. Cassandra shushed her sister on spotting me and wandered towards me, her hips sashaying and lips smirking, her sister following soon after.

"Oh, hey Tori, what are you doing all alone?" I frowned at my nickname. I only allowed close friends to call me that. Six different catty replies ran through my head and I was so tempted to say one of them but I resisted.

No, I was better than them. I wouldn't stoop to their level of backbiting remarks and fake sincerity.

"I'm waiting for Misto" I sat up as I spoke, dusting my arms off slightly.

"Oh, thought you would be practicing for Talent Night like everyone else" Exotica mused, almost to herself. Cassandra snickered. Exotica's eyes widened in fake horror and she slipped a dark hand over her mouth.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot, you can't participate" I took a breath in, calming my anger and hurt before quietly letting it out and giving an uninterested shrug.

"I really don't care. Besides, Misto would have no one to hang out with then"

Cassandra pouted at my words."It must be horrible, sitting on the sidelines all the time while you're friends outshine you"

My teeth clenched together, cutting off the snarky reply on my tongue."I enjoy watching them excel. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather be left alone" My voice hardened on the last word, clearly stating their overstayed welcome. The two sauntered off, giggles erupting from the mouths.

I flicked my head away from the two.

Talent Night was looking more welcoming than before. Their words cut, hitting that sore, never healing spot that had grown over the years. My urge to practice appeared suddenly and I contemplated the idea of leaving Misto and going off to practice. No that was mean, I'd wait for him.

After what seemed like an age, Mistoffelees returned, sitting down next to me but keeping a good cat-sized difference between us.

I raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Am I allowed to ask what that was about?" Misto looked at me, one ear flicking tensely.

"I'd prefer not" I sighed. I respected Misto's privacy, I really did, but I felt he didn't trust me and that hurt. In the past I had never pushed for details, but I felt like he owed it to me, to all the stuff I had told him.

"And if I do?" I slowly turned my ice blue gaze onto him. He seemed to fidget under my gaze, but his posture stayed formal and firm.

"Then I'd regretfully have to tell you that it's a secret"

I groaned. Of course, another mystery to add to Misto's mystery box of secrets. He flicked his ears again, his expression regretful. I ignored it, standing up to stretch my limbs, relishing under the feeling of my supple muscles flexing underneath my white coat. I wanted to practise my dancing.

"I'm going for walk" Misto was up in seconds and by my side as I started walking.

"Want me to come?" I hesitated. I didn't want to leave him alone, I really didn't but I couldn't dance with him there, and after the tense conversation we had just had...

"I'd prefer not" I spoke, softly, repeating his words, hoping he wouldn't take it too hard. Misto stopped walking, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Oh, okay" I walked off, leaving the black and white tom behind, my ears flicking backwards in guilt and hatred for myself.

xXxXxXxXxXx

For the first time that day, I simply danced. I didn't practice my routine, didn't repeat the hard steps and jumps over and over again. No, I just danced, arms wide open and heart free.

It was wonderful.

Then, while mid jump, something cold touched my cheek. I landed and opened my eyes to the most magnificent sight ever.

Tiny, ice cold flakes floated from the heavens, catching in my fur and eyelashes, decorating the darkening sky and ground in hundreds of tiny white specks.

I laughed, sticking my tongue out to catch one nearby. It dissolved on my tongue making me giggle.

It was beautiful. It made me want to dance.

So I danced. I danced and danced and danced. I didn't think about what I was doing, where I was or who I was.

Here, dancing in the snow in the night air, I felt like a ghost, a beautiful snow sprite, that lured handsome toms in with her beautiful body and ice-cold eyes only to leap away, out of their touch, disappearing like a melting snowflake.

My breath now came out in pale puffs, my body coated in a layer of white dust.

I glanced at the rising moon, not realising how long I had been in my secret spot. Sighing I let my feet take me back to the Jellicle Yard, my body and mind now at ease, awake in a way it never had been before.

"Victoria!" I glanced up at my name as a patchy white figure came into view. I smiled as Misto's face came into view. He stopped a few steps in front of me, His body tense and eye's sparkling. He stood there for what seemed like ages, staring at me before I finally coughed. The tuxedo tom jumped, snapping out of whatever reverie he was in and blushed.

"Where have you been?" He asked joining me as I made my way back to the yard.

"I went for a walk, remember?" I replied. Misto frowned at me, eye's narrowed in worry.

"That was at midday. You've been gone almost all day!" I bit my lip guiltily.

"Must have just lost track of time" I shrugged back. Misto watched me for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"I was really worried. I thought you were angry at me or something …"

I stopped, placing a hand on his arm. His molten gold eyes darted to my hand and back up to my face. I blinked through my snow covered lashes, smiling as I spoke. "I could never get angry at you, Misto. You've been such a good friend to me"

Misto smiled back, reaching up to touch my hand with his.

"Yeah … friend"

I pulled my hand away and continued walking. Looking down I saw the piled snow around my feet and an evil idea appeared in my mind making me grin devillishly.

Misto hadn't moved a step, his hand against his forearm and eyes contemplative. Suddenly his face was completely white, slush dripping of his ears. I laughed, running off as he blinked in shock before glancing at me and narrowing his eyes.

"You'll pay for that" I squeaked at his gaining form and urged my legs to run faster. I felt strong arms grab me around the waist and swing me around, making me gasp , my laughter joining his. He set me down, but kept one arm around my waist, while the other bent down to pick up a handful of snow. I watched, my eyes widening and struggled to get out of his firm grip.

"No, no, don't!" His hand stopped mid raise, the snowball sparkling in the moonlight. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes."You wouldn't dare" Misto's evil smirk grew wider and I struggled even harder, writhing within his strong grip. Suddenly electric shocks buzzed through my cheeks and nose as I shrieked , shaking my head to remove the freezing white mush from my face.

"You Pollicle!" I shouted, slapping his arm as he leant backwards, laughing. Using the opportunity I slipped under his arm sticking one foot behind his.

Before he could blink, Misto was on the ground, eyes a dazed and the breath knocked out of him. He glared up at me and grabbing one of my own legs, pulling it and making me join him on the uncomfortable cold, wet ground. We lay on our backs, panting, passing each other glances as we giggled, our breaths mingling in the night air before vanishing like smoke. It was a moment I would never forget, the two of us lying amongst a blanket of snow, laughing into the night as the moon rose above us.

"Feeling better" Misto whispered into the cool air. I smiled, gazing up at the starts and nodded.

"Definitely, you?"

"Much"

We lay there in the ice snow watching the moon rise, letting the silence become our communication.

I broke the silence, letting my whisper carry across the falling snow.

"Isn't life just… amazing?" I gave a small laugh and closed my eyes, body tired and numb, and mind drifting. I felt myself fall into a cold, easy unconsciousness as my tired mind claimed its much needed rest, Misto's words losing its meaning as I sighed in shivering contentment, his hand gently gripping mine.

"With you here, always"

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, I have HSC coming up in a month. Eeeek! So much study to do! I don't think I can handle it. And then it's off to Uni. -Sighs-. Anyway, I certainly haven't forgotten about this story and it will be finished, don't fear.**

**To Bluesky509, unfortunately I never learned to dance. I'm too uncoordinated. The closest thing I got to dancing was some school show and we learned the routine to the High School Musical finale…. Not the best dancing experience. So I'm attempting a bit of ballet research before writing the dancing scene, but I don't want to put too much in there in the event of making myself look like a total dancing noob. But I'll most certainly try! I wish I could dance… I'll just have to make do with singing and acting for now :S**

**Anyway, thank-you so much for all of your reviews and support! Sorry, I don't usually reply to reviews but I read every single one of them and they all cause great bursts of happiness within me! (Cheesy I know)**

**I'm actually planning another VicxMisto story which I'm about 4 chapters into already. This one was a bit more... imaginative (at least I'd like to think so) than this one and truthfully I'm seriously excited for it. It's called _Diamond of the Night_. So watch out for it!**** I might even post it up tonight or tomorrow depending where I'm at.**

**Anyhoo, thankyou once again and I hope you enjoyed it; next chapter will be the long awaited Talent Night, and we might possibly see some friction between our favourite 'couple'.**

**Xx**

**A.S … sorry for the long Authors note :S**


	10. Talent Night

**Don't own Cats or any characters**

xXxXxXxXxXx

It was now only days away from Talent Night. Thinking about it set my heart racing and fingertips tingling. Oleander had me practicing the routine until I could dance it in my sleep. As the exciting night grew closer, the yard grew more energetic and busy, cats talking excitedly, practicing and taking a chance to relax before the performance.

I sat in one of the quiet corners of the yard, giving myself a wash and contentedly sharing a comfortable silence with Pounce beside me. Or so I thought.

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore!" I jumped at Pounce's sudden outburst and turned to stare at him, his body standing beside me.

He turned around to face me, and sat down so our eyes were level and our noses a mousetail apart. His gaze was hard and serious and I fidgeted under it.

"Why are you torturing Quaxo?" he asked.

"...What?" I let my confusion easily heard in my voice and I looked at him with wide eyes. Was this supposed to be some sort of prank or joke?

"We are all, Misto included, pulling our head fur out at how utterly oblivious you are!" Okay. Now I was really lost. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Is this a prank? Is Tumble hiding somewhere behind us ready to scare me or something?" I looked around as I asked the question but this irritated Pounce even further.

"NO! What on earth made you think this is a joke!" He asked in annoyance.

"Because I have no idea what you're mewling about!" I bit back, exasperated. I was completely lost as to what was going on. Pounce sighed, letting his head fall into his paw an shook his head.

"You truly are clueless" he muttered. I was about to reply but he held up a paw to stop me speaking.

"Look. I'm going to tell you, because at this rate, you're never going to figure it out so here it is. Mist-"

"POUNCE!" Pounce's voice was cut off and a very flustered Misto rushed over to Pounce and jumped on him, trapping him with one paw to his mouth and the other gripping his chest fur.

"What did you tell her!?" He growled as his ebony ears angrily flattened back. I looked at him in shock. I had never once heard Misto raise his voice or show his temper before. However the small enraged tom before me didn't look so small anymore.

"Chill, Misto. I didn't get to say anything thanks to your interruption"

"So you were going to tell her?" The tuxedo tom asked in horror.

"Well someone's going to have to tell her" Pounce shouted.

I watched the whole scene in absolute cluelessness. This entire thing was frustrating. What was I missing? What was Pounce going to tell me? What doesn't Misto want me to know? Why doesn't he want me to know?!

The argument went silent as Misto glanced from me to Pounce before dragging the tom away from me muttering something about a private talk. However Pounce stopped the two of them far enough away so that I could see them but not hear them and the conversation continued. Their 'private talk' however looked more like an argument that Pounce was currently dominating. He kept pointing at Misto and I knew somewhere in there I was mentioned as Misto glanced at me a few times. He looked like a mixture of angry, annoyed, sad, nervous and slightly horrified all at once. The whole thing was very perplexing and all I did was sit and watch, absolutely blind to what was going on. Eventually the toms stopped arguing to what looked like an agreement and the sauntered off, without one more glance at me.

'_What just… happened?'_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Before I knew it, Talent Night was upon us and I felt my heart beat a little bit harder at every passing moment. Soon enough it was only a few minutes until we started. I wiggled to myself in excitement as we crowded around the circle stage, low murmurs of nerves and energetic whispers filled the air around the clearing. Misto came and sat down next to me, his demeanour formal yet more relaxed than usual, ochre eyes flashing to mine and giving me a warm, shy smile. I smiled back, nudging him as I tried to calm my trembling nerves.

"Excited?"

"Quite" I turned to see Pounce sit next to me, followed by Tumble and Jemima. Etcetera sat further off with Tugger, eyes shining in admiration for my uncle. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the makeshift stage as my Dad stood up, ready to start the performance, the sun dipping low in the strawberry and beryl painted sky.

"Welcome to Talent Night!" The yard erupted into a series of cries and shouts. Munkustrap raised a hand to quieten the crowd. "For those new to our clan, Talent Night is a night dedicated to showcasing your talents and supporting others in their own. So, let's begin!" The crowd applauded as Skimbleshanks stood up, ready to tell a nail-biting and stomach-laughing tale of his times on the train, completed with his upbeat Scottish accent and ever expressing body.

The night progressed similarly to this, Tugger getting up to sing, hips rocking in a manner that disgraced dancing yet made the queens swoon. Pounce and Tumble awed the crowd in their dare-devil acrobats and stunts, causing many a laugh with their kittenish antics. Jemima brought them into a teary wonderment with her beautiful, angel like voice, and Plato and Alonzo staged a game of strength through an amazingly realistic, choreographed fight. Etcetera did a breath-taking series of jumps and twists on the swings and trampoline while Cassandra and Exotica twisted their bodies into shapes so unimaginable it was disturbingly beautiful. All too soon the night was ending and Munkustrap stood up, ready to end the amazing night. It was now or never.

"To see such talent in our clan is-"

"Wait!" I threw my hand up and, quickly remembering Jemima, grabbed her. The crowd fell into silent shock as I stepped my way through the throng of bodies and up onto the stage. Dad looked confused and once I reached him, stepped towards me to whisper.

"Victoria, what's going on?" I smiled but ignored his question and turned to the audience.

"There is one final performance" The cats whispered to themselves, confusion hanging uneasily in the air. I couldn't help but smirk slightly before turning to whisper into Jemima's ear. She opened her mouth to question me but I simply pleaded with my eyes until she nodded. Spotting Mungojerrie, she motioned the tiger striped tom over, getting him to bring his hand-made stringed instrument. She whispered into his ear and nodded, tuning the strings slightly before sitting on a broken chair, ready to play. Munkustrap looked completely unsure of what was happening but stepped aside all the same as Jemima made her way to the side of the stage, giving me complete reign of the floor. I nodded at Mungojerrie who nodded back, strumming the beginning notes of the song I had requested. I fell into my beginning stance easily, letting my quivering muscles relax and senses tune out everything around me and gladly let my mind, body and soul fill with the music.

Jemima's voice joined with the soft guitar strumming and I danced.

I flowed with the music and Jemima's crystal voice, twirling, jumping and bowing, my arms like branches of the weeping willow, smooth and curved, following my body's floating movements.

The crowd gasped but I ignored them, doing a wide, elegant sweep before reaching up, toes on pointe and stretched like I was reaching the sun, only to let me legs slide from underneath me and into the splits, stretching my flexible body back. I could see the moon glow off my fur, turning it a silvery white and I smiled at the sight. I was mesmerised in the music, and they were mesmerised with me. And for the first time ever I felt truly _beautiful._

However, all too soon the music came to an end and my body lowered, bowed before the clan like a servant before her king. Silence followed, filling every gap and corner of the yard, making me swallow nervously in my bent position.

Was it… that bad? … No, I wouldn't think like that. I knew I had a talent, and whether I was good or not in their eyes, I didn't care, I loved dancing and would continue to do so as long as it pleased me. I raised my head up, rising from my humble position to stare daringly out to my large family. I would've laughed at the sight of their eyes almost comically popping from their heads if not for the tense atmosphere. I stood tall and proud, trying desperately not to shift or fidget.

A sudden clap started and I glanced at around, spotting Misto as he stood up, mouth upturned and eyes a flurry of emotions as he clapped. I smiled at his support, sending him a grateful smile. Suddenly Pounce joined in, followed by Tumble and Etcetera, followed by my father and before I knew it the entire clearing was alive with sound of clapping, shouts, whistles, astonished exclaims.

I stepped back in surprise and gazed at the supportive cheers and cries. Before long I was grinning, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Jemima came over to me, hugging and crying uncontrollably, dishing out compliment after compliment as she gazed at me with admiring eyes. Pounce was the next to approach me, practically tackling as he grinned down on me with proud eyes. Tumble and Etcetera soon followed and I suddenly found myself squished in a bone-crushing group hug. Once released, I was swarmed with questions as the rest of the yard approached me. I backed up, hands up at the overwhelming situation. I couldn't hear a single word being said to me and I glanced around in search of an escape. Unfortunately, Pounce's arm around my shoulder prevented such attempt and eventually I had to submit myself to continuous grinning, sending thankyous in every direction possible. The crowd finally dispersed when my father decided his daughter had been swarmed enough and sent cats off to their respective homes and letting the temporary stage slowly empty. Eventually it was just my father, Demeter, Uncle Tugger and my friends. Etcetera, Jemima and Tumble all gave me one last hug, commenting on how amazing I was before heading on home. Waving them goodbye, I noticed Tumble's arm around Etcetera and filed the interesting information away for later … or possibly blackmail if the need for it rose. I released a breath, turning to my best friend and smiling at his bright look of complete awe.

"I… wow, just wow… that was beyond amazing Tory" I smiled and hugged him gently.

"Thank-you, Pounce" However he pulled back and stared at me deeply.

"No, I seriously mean it. You had such amazing talent hidden away and you didn't even tell us! I can't believe it, you cheeky thing!" I gave him an innocent grin and he sighed and shook his head. He glanced at where my family was waiting and decided to leave the questions till tomorrow.

I waved him goodbye before turning to my father nervously. Tugger however beat him to the punch.

"You sneaky little vixen" He ruffled my head fur and I pulled back with a protest, my cheeks puffing into an annoyed pout. However much to my surprise he pulled me into a hug.

"What did I tell you?" He said, a smug tone evident in his words. I rolled my eyes but hugged him back and decided to lay off the retorts and come-backs, just this once.

"Thank-you for everything Uncle Tugger" He sighed, and pulled back.

"I'm here for you little vixen" He shot me his infamous grin before pushing me over to my father. I stumbled to the silver and black tom and felt my hands unconsciously fidget with my stomach fur, blue eyes looking everywhere but at him.

"Victoria" I bit my lip and slowly looked up into my father's face. His face was neutral and I stood there nervously. The silence stretched, teasing me cruelly and I opened my mouth in attempt to break it but warm arms enveloped me instead.

"I am so proud of you" His deep voice whispered in my ear and I felt damp pricks on my shoulder. Was he… crying?

I pulled back and looked at him. Sure enough a slow stream of water escaped his eyes but he ignored it, pulling me back into the hug.

"Where on earth did you learn to move like that? Is that where you've been going all these nights?" I nodded and he made a noise crossed between a sigh and laugh.

He let go and gazed at me with loving eyes, his pride for me practically glowing.

"You looked just like your mother. She loved to dance as well"

My eyebrows shot up and I stared at him in disbelief.

"She did? Mum … danced?" I looked down in complete disbelief. She loved to dance.

My heart swelled and suddenly my much loved passion meant so much more to me. I clutched my chest, feeling the tears threaten to fall again and I let them fall, my tears of happiness joining my fathers as we laughed together in the pale moonlight. Once we had calmed and the waterworks had finally stopped, Demeter came up to the two of us, hugging me also.

"You were fantastic, Victoria. I have never seen such a beautiful queen" My cheeks pinked and I hugged the lovely feline back.

"Thankyou"

We sat there and talked, father looking like he was about to cry again while Demeter laughed at his antics, rubbing his back comfortingly. I laughed with them and watched the loving pair with happy eyes. We talked late into the night, about my dancing, my mother, about Talent Night, the Jellicle Ball.

My eyes dropped and mouth yawned, my mind struggling to focus on the older felines words. My tiredness had hit my like a truck and eventually I had to excuse myself, heading off to a much needed sleep. As I slowly walked back through the dark quiet junkyard my mind turned back to Demeter and my father. They were… perfect, their love and affection obvious but not overdone, simple, loyal dedication and devotion to each other. I sighed at the sight of the two of them and let my mind wonder.

Maybe someday…

A hand grabbed me, pulling me into a dark corner of the junk yard and I gasped, filling my lungs to shout when a hand covered my mouth and a voice whispered in my head fur.

"It's me" His breath tickled my sensitive ear, sending shivers down my spine as I let out my breath through the white furred fingers at the familiar voice and wacked his arm indignantly.

"Misto, don't scare me like that!" He gave a chuckle, letting go of me so I could turn to face him and gazed down at me fondly.

"You were amazing Vic…" His voice faltered and eyes turned troubled, glancing away from my own sapphire ones and I frowned in worry.

"Misto?" He turned back to me and gazed at me with a foreign emotion I couldn't recognise.

"Vic" His voice turned scaringly serious and he bent over me, forcing me to look up at him, face suddenly intimately close and molten gold orbs ensnaring mine, staring deep into them as if seeing into my soul. His voice changed, turning husky, the sudden deepness freezing the blood within my veins.

"Who _exactly_ showed you how to dance like that? . . .

And I want the absolute truth"

I stared at Mistoffelees, completely frozen under his smouldering gaze. I stood there, completely immobilized until I realized he wanted and answer. Unfortunately neither my brain nor mouth was currently working at that stage.

Wetting my lips, I forced my brain to relax and concentrate, trying hard not to panic under his inquiring gaze.

"No one taught me. I've been self-learning for a while. I have watched other cats dance every now and then to help but apart from that it was all self-taught" My voice came out remarkably strong and confused and I thanked the Heavyside Layer for it.

Misto seemed to scrutinize me for a few moments, searching my eyes for something hidden before sighing, completely deflating in character and taking a large step back from me. His presence gone I felt I could breathe freely again and took the chance to take in deep gasps of air. He glanced at me and gave me a guilty look.

"Sorry, I'm… not sure what came over me… ah- it's just… your dancing reminded me of…someone" He went quiet, gazing at the floor in contemplative thought before his cheeks flared a sudden red and he turned his head away, covering it with a hand in attempt to hide it.

"Uh-umm I had…. Better let you, ah, go then" With that the once again shy tom scampered away from our hidden spot and disappeared quickly into the night air.

I stood there in the dark corner for a few moments, letting my heart calm down and breath return normal.

Caught under Misto's gaze I had felt completely defenceless and even a little bit scared. Such a feeling frightened me, the fact that a cat could render me completely immobile with just their eyes . . . I didn't want to think about it.

After a few quiet, calming moments I left the shadowed spot, hoping to also leave behind the confusing memory with it.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**I am sorry again for the latenss. I am finally on summer holidays however and will have all the time in the world to write up more content, so hopefully I'll be able to update at a much more regular, shorter rate. Didn't really edit this, wanted to get it out as soon as possible so I apologise for any mistakes. I planned on cutting this one short at a small cliffy but I've been trying to slowly lengthen my chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope these very long, late updates aren't boring you. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and promise to be stop my long updating habits and I thank you all for your encouraging reviews, they really help me and my writing.**

**Xx**

**A.S**


	11. Small Side Story

**I do not own anything**

xXxXxXxXxXx

The scene of the yard the next day could only be described as hauntingly beautiful. While the sky and been clear during the performances the day before, the night had taken a more colder turn and the result stood in front of the cats as they rose into the chilly air. Snow blanketed the dirt in a shallow icy cold layer, every surface visible was dusted with ice and frost that sparkled majestically like fragile diamonds in the weak morning sun. In the distance a beautiful melody of young shouts and squeals, family laughter and catchy jingles could be heard from the enigmatically decorated houses of flashing lights, strings of plant-life and colour, rainbow wrapped boxes and a constant image of one massively proportioned red man.

To sum it all up it was . . .

_'Magical'_

I stepped out of my mound of blankets and out of the warm comfort of my home into the frost bitten wonderland. My throat hitched at the sudden cold nip on my nose and laughed as my breath puffed out before my own eyes. Many other cats were experiencing the same situation, most turning back to the warmth of their den. I ignored the cold and gave myself a quick clean and shake (in attempt trying to smooth down my puffy coat from sleep and the cold, which was later deemed impossible) I set out in search of certain someone. That certain someone caught my eyes immediately as she stepped out of her den, salmon nose twitching at the cold and fur fluffing up, blending in with the beautiful nature of winter.

No one looked more perfect then she did in the snow scenery.

I scurried over to her, careful to keep my feet from slipping and grinned once I reached her.

"Good morning"

Victoria looked up from her grooming, her smile a light as she greeted me back.

"Misto! Morning! Ah, isn't winter amazing? It's my favourite season" She motioned to the scene before us as she spoke, sapphires sweeping over the icy imagery of the yard. I gazed at her, small smile growing on my lips.

_'It suits you'_

"I don't think some of the other cats agree with you" I replied back, settling myself next to her as I nodded to her Uncle, Rum Tum Tugger.

We both watched as the maine coone took one step out, gazed at the scene in front of him with undisguised distaste, fluffed up his mane and promptly walked back into his den. We broke out into chuckles.

The sound of bells tolled nearby, their echoing sound sweeping the content atmosphere of the yard as we lapsed into soft silence.

"I wonder what's so special about today" Victoria's quiet voice carried softly over the quiet area and I glanced at the flashing rainbow of lights that could be seen not far off in one of the humans houses.

I pondered the question before giving a small shrug. "I'm not sure. They certainly go all with it though, don't they?"

Victoria smiled at this.

"But it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

_'Not as much as you are'_

I came to this clan, this yard in search for safety, somewhere where I could hide away from my past life and rebuild a new, where I could try and forget everything and live out the rest of my life in peace.

I had never meant to get more involved with these cats than I already had. Never meant to befriend any of them. Never meant to become a true Jellicle cat.

And most certainly never meant to fall in love.

That's right. I, Mistoffelees, had managed to fall in love with the daughter of the Jellicle Clan's leader and most beautiful queen around, Victoria.

It was quick a shocking revelation when I realized it. I admit I had always been... intrigued by her... enamoured, drawn to her unique appearance, and delicate looking persona. I had meant to stay that way, watching from afar, that was until her two friends Pounce and Tumble dragged me into their circle and completely ruined my plan.

It was while getting to know them and Victoria that I surprisingly realised that the pretty white queen wasn't as delicate as she seemed. The bright shine to her eyes when she smiled or laughed, the sharp spark to her retorts and teasing, her graceful clumsiness, her bright smile, her insecurities, her dreams, everything about her.

I gave a small, dry chuckle to myself as I mused. Yes, I had fallen quite hard and what's worse was that everyone else had noticed but Victoria herself.

"Misto, quick, the others are having a snow fight!" I jolted out of my thoughts to see Victoria jump up from her spot and bouncing a few steps ahead, turning around to face me as she hopped from one foot to the other, managing a simply twirl as she did before rushing off to join Pounce and Tumble in their ever imminent snow fight. I watched as ahead of her Etcetera barrelled into the fight head first, Jemima a little less reluctant while Pounce tackled Victoria into the snow, giving extra care to make sure she was completely covered before going off to target Jemima.

I didn't regret it, not one bit and while it did kind of hurt, I couldn't care less if she was oblivious to my feelings or not. She was happy, that's all that mattered to me.

_'As long as I can stay by her side...'_

"MISTO! What're you waiting for?" Tumble watched me expectantly, Etcetera hanging off of one shoulder as the others beckoned me with their waves and grins. I glanced at them all in turn, Tumble, Etcetera, Jemima, Pounce and finally Victoria.

Her gaze was curious, expectant and almost worried, capturing me in her never-ending pools of sapphire.

Jingling bells rung in the air around us, time frozen as I gazed at the new life I had forged and been forced upon. My ears turned at the sound of harmonising voices and excited chatter of humans around us.

I felt myself smile, a true, sincere smile. A smile that spoke only of the true happiness I felt within my heart right then and there.

_'As long as I can stay like this forever..._

_Then I 'd truly be content'_

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Merry Christmas everyone! A little (incredibly) short, kinda cheesy, fluffy , not very well-written chapter for you all!**

**Sorry it's not much, and it's not really part of the plot but I wanted to write a little something.**

**I can't really use my own Christmas experiences to write this scene as most of them I've had here, in Australia... and it's a tad too hot for snow on Christmas.**

**However I have been to England so hopefully my memory hasn't failed me and this is somewhat accurate. All I can really remember of England winter was the thin layer of snow and ice... and mush... and the bloody cold.**

**I also only wrote this the day before so there might be a few mistakes, I'll try and edit it as much to my abilities as possible.**

**Anyway, enjoy this random little peace until my next update (which shall bee soon!)  
><strong>

**Again, Merry Christmas.**

**Xx**

**A.s**


End file.
